PÉNDULO
by rei-00
Summary: El final del fics... dejen sus reviews!
1. Introducción

-PÉNDULO-  
  
Alargó su brazo, hasta alcanzar con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de la mujer. Ella, histérica, se convulsionaba en medio de sollozos, meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, gimiendo.  
  
Le rasgó la piel de su cara, enterrando aquel anillo que se estiraba largo hasta la punta de su uña, culminando en un filoso metal.  
  
Adoraba el contacto de la carne siendo desgarrada, brotando espasmódica la sangre, saliendo a borbotones deslizantes, para verla recorrer los contornos de la piel manchada.  
  
Oyó un nuevo alarido de la mujer.  
  
Hundió aún más el metal, frunciendo leve su ceño. Admiró la humedad surgiendo de esos ojos asustados. Más que eso: aterrorizados.  
  
Hubiese podido jugar un poco más, enterrando su pequeña arma una y otra vez en ella, desangrándola, pero era ya suficiente. El juego le parecía tedioso.  
  
Hurgó entre su capa negra para sacar su varita. La de la mujer se encontraba en el suelo, sobre el barro y hecha trizas. Se echó su capucha hacia atrás, revelando su rostro. La mujer no lo notó, quizás por el susto, pero él sonreía.  
  
Echó su cuello hacia atrás, exponiéndolo al resto de los cadáveres recientes que cubrían el piso embarrado, su cabello negro cayó en finas hebras por las facciones de su cara, cubriéndole sus ojos plateados enmarcados en un delineado intensamente oscuro.  
  
Conjuró un hechizo... Su voz dulce un momento, luego peligrosamente baja, un susurro:  
  
Y el cuerpo de la mujer se debatió fulminado unos segundos, hasta caer, junto a otra figura exangüe.  
  
El claro de luna iluminó su pelo negro, junto a sus ojos grises y brillantes, mientras sentía en su brazo la Marca llamándolo. Encerró con sus dedos el tatuaje, recorriendo el metal de su anillo por encima del trazado.  
  
Desapareció.  
  
Se esfumó del lugar, no sin antes ocultar nuevamente su rostro bajo la sombra de la capucha.  
  
+++  
  
Rodó sus ojos por la habitación oscura, cavernosa donde se encontraba. Miraba sin ver, sus ojos grandes bien abiertos, parpadeando lentamente a cada nuevo cosquilleo de ese jadeo constante en su oreja.  
  
Respiración entrecortada y ansiosa...... Aquel aire inhumano...... Cruel. Ardiente.  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos cuando la arremetida fue más brutal en su interior, haciéndolo echar su cabeza hacia atrás, colgando por el borde de la cama, que en realidad no era una cama, sino una roca plana y fría.  
  
Fría y áspera contra su piel.  
  
Una lamida recorrió su cuello extendido y torcido hacia el vacío, mientras aquellos dedos largos se enroscaban en su cabello negro cual serpientes.  
  
Suspiró inaudible, hastiado y silencioso.  
  
Respondía enajenado, ausente a cada embestida de Lord Voldemort contra su cuerpo suave. Casi adolescente. Evitaba fijar sus ojos grises en los de él, para no tener que fingir ninguna emoción ajena a la que solía sentir......  
  
Sentía de cierto modo un halago insinuador y efímero cuando el Señor Oscuro lo tomaba, con aquella delicadeza obscena, a veces más cruel, otras, simplemente, con abandono de un amante corriente.  
  
Pero él mismo se mantenía impávido, su rostro quieto, mientras sus caderas iban moviéndose al ritmo de Voldemort, casi por inercia, casi por una inútil sumisión.  
  
Su inexpresividad en esos momentos de fingida intimidad se debía a su gusto por la indiferencia, por la impasibilidad exasperante, deliciosa y desbordante en sensualidad.  
  
Los dedos poderosamente arrugados de Lord Voldemort se encerraron en su cuello, obligándolo a adormecer su ensoñación.  
  
Realizó un deslice suave de sus ojos hasta clavarlos en aquellos imposiblemente oscuros, antinaturales. Bajó un poco de aquellos ojos, hasta captar el ademán inconfundible de una sonrisa torciendo aquellos labios.  
  
Esas manos sobre su garganta no hacían presión....... Aún así la sensación de incertidumbre, de ese inevitable temor aborrecible se le hacía latente, logrando hacer sus latidos algo más rápidos.  
  
El hombre pareció notarlo, hundiéndose aún más en su cuerpo, meciéndose ahí, mientras surgía leve un gemido de sus labios.  
  
Voldemort rió.  
  
--Sigues con aquella manía de tener el pelo oscuro mientras aniquilas...... Y mientras estás conmigo...... -- Su voz era alucinante y a la vez ocasionaba cierta repulsión atrayente.  
  
No le respondió. Sabía que él sabía la respuesta.  
  
--Ahh.... Aún intentas evocar su imagen...... la de Potter, Draco –  
  
No. Sabía que no. Persistía en su opinión para irritarlo....... O para excitarse a si mismo.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Su cambio ligero de apariencia cuando actuaba como mortífago.  
  
Sus ojos plateados rodeados de un intenso delineado oscuro, haciendo lucir sus ojos enormes aún más, haciendo brillar sus ojos en delirante dramatismo. Y su cabello negro era para remarcar la palidez de su rostro. O para que no lo reconocieran.  
  
No lo sabía.  
  
No le importaba.  
  
Sólo importaba a la gente que mataba, pues segundos antes de desvanecerse, él le revelaba su apariencia.  
  
Algunos lo habían reconocido. Y ahora estaban muertos.  
  
Otros sospechaban. Y aquello era la diversión: Clavar la duda.  
  
Se deslizó del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort, yéndose sin dar ninguna explicación. Sabía era él único que podía hacerlo. Y eso, al Señor Oscuro, le fascinaba aún más.  
  
"Vamos a ver, Malfoy, como consigues a Potter"  
  
-----------  
  
Notas: Ja..... no sé, la voy a subir sólo para escribir algo, mientras.... No va a ser la continuación de Gastados mov Escasos, pues estoy pensando en considerar la idea de Arel M y hacerle quizás otra segunda parte de GME.... Veremos. Con erspecto a este fics, lo que va a pasar no lo tengo claro, pero será desde la perspectiva de Draco y de Voldemort..... Aunque será un D/H, no un V/D o un V/H..... que se acuesten es otra cosa.... Será más enredada y tendrá más violencia y de ese tipo de cosas....... Ojalá sigan leyendo, aunque no tengo idea hacia donde apuntar.... Acepto sugerencias.....  
  
Reviewsss!!!!!! 


	2. ENCUENTROS

Capítulo 1:  
ENCUENTROS  
  
Acarició su cabello rubio, entrelazando sus dedos entre las hebras suaves, finísimas de su pelo. Sus ojos grises iban entrecerrados mientras caminaba. Llevaba un abrigo negro y largo, dándole a su figura delgada un aspecto frágil y oscuro, suspendido en medio de la nieve que cubría el paisaje.  
  
Iba camino a un bar, uno escondido en el callejón Diagon, casi al final, bajo una tienda antigua de libros usados. Sus mejillas las sentía heladas, presentía su color pálido, casi reluciente. Iba al encuentro de unos magos, los cuales lo habían llamado para verificar ciertas sospechas que se rumoreaban por ahí.  
  
Era divertido, hasta cierto punto.  
  
Ver los ojos suspicaces y sondeándolo entre movimientos bruscos, buscando excusas, pruebas, alguna evidencia que era un mortífago. Y él, había accedido con una sonrisa limpia, aunque con sus ojos oscuros brillando.  
  
En realidad, ver todos esos rostros apilados inspeccionándolo, le causaba cierta repulsión encantadora, rayando en lo patético. Era, cómo decirlo... Un reto.... Aunque algo más...  
  
...Algo más escudriñado y sepultado desde sus años en Hogwarts, cuatro años atrás. Había accedido a presentarse inocente y dar pruebas de ello para ver por fin a Potter.  
  
Sí, su más grande enemigo era también el más grandioso mago que rondaba entre los aurores –Acaso podrían considerarse aún esa orden casi extinta y decadente-. Pero Potter representaba aún más que un enigma del bien: Era uno de los magos más poderosos existentes y eso era tentador para un Malfoy. Aún más para él.  
  
Pero eso no era todo.  
  
Deseaba ver a Potter por una razón más poderosa que un simple reto.  
  
Simplemente, deseaba verlo.  
  
Verlo y comprobar que aún era ese niño ingenuo, a veces irritable, en el cual todo el destino del mundo mágico había sido depositado en sus pequeñas manos.  
  
Verlo y comprobar que aún se le hacía irresistible su imagen.  
  
Verlo y desearlo aún más mientras lo ve... Sabiendo que pronto será entregado a Lord Voldemort, para torturarlo, humillarlo, matarlo... Aún deseando verlo.  
  
Entró al local señalado, con sus pasos fluidos, calculados de siempre. Se lamió los labios para luego dar tres golpes decorridos en la puerta, la cual se abrió con un encantamiento.  
  
Bajó unas escaleras, hasta legar a un salón oscuro y sucio, que despedía un hedor a alcohol y a una aglomeración exagerada de gente. Reprimió ariscar su nariz en un claro ademán de asco.  
  
Los presentes se volvieron a él con miradas furibundas en su mayoría, otros, simplemente lo observaban apartados desde sus asientos. Y tan sólo unos pocos, lo contemplaban con indecible complicidad dolida, dando por hecho su inocencia. "Idiotas, aún confían en mi palabra..."  
  
El primero en acercarse fue Ron Weasley, con su inconfundible cabello rojo, y su pecosa cara irritada.  
  
--Es simple, Malfoy – comenzó con su voz temblorosa en furia... -- Sólo muéstranos tu brazo con la marca ésa y podrás irte.  
  
Sugirió una sonrisa cínica al pobretón, mientras deslizaba sus ojos por lo que venía a representar -de muy mala forma- una audiencia.  
  
Lo cierto era que vagaban sus ojos para encontrarlo a él.  
  
De pronto, lo vio sentado en una esquina, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes apartados, sus labios estaban entreabiertos en una extraña sonrisa. Y sus manos jugaban bajo una túnica azulina. Hurgó más con su vista, hasta captar que bajo la túnica estaba su varita, lista para invocar algún hechizo acaso resultase culpable.  
  
Draco le sonrió, sus labios siendo lamidos por su lengua deslizante, desesperadamente lenta, a lo que Potter respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.  
  
--¡¿Qué esperas, Idiota?! ¡Muéstranos tu brazo! – el bramido de Weasley lo hizo sobresaltarse imperceptiblemente, volviéndose con mirada impasible a él.  
  
Elevó sus manos, hasta alcanzar cierta altura considerable para que todos pudiesen ver con claridad. Y en un movimiento elegante, mostró ante todos su brazo limpio, blanquísimo y sedoso.  
  
Weasley jadeó frunciendo su ceño. El resto, sólo se mostró sorprendido, quizás avergonzado por haber dudado de su palabra.  
  
Malfoy clavó sus ojos plateados en Potter, notando con sorpresa que aquellas orbes verdes parecían mostrar cierto alivio encubrido. Weasley bufó algo y volteó su cuerpo, yendo hasta donde Harry permanecía sentado.  
  
Al cabo de unos breves segundos, se vio envuelto en palabras de disculpas, repletas en miradas avergonzadas, otras más escépticas. Sin embargo, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, comenzando a beber y festejar quien sabía que pequeña victoria, a lo que Draco respondía bebiendo reticente, esbozando fingidas sonrisas, aunque parecieran adorables.  
  
Y cuando el mareo provocado por el alcohol surtió el oportuno efecto, fue hasta Potter, con su andar elegante, delicado, mientras dejaba su cuerpo libre del abrigo, para quedar con una camisa negra y ajustada a su cuerpo delgadísimo, siempre irresistible.  
  
Se sentó en su mesa, sin decir nada, inclinándose hasta él, para susurrarle contra sus labios, separados a mínimos centímetros:  
  
--Soy inocente... - lamió sus propios labios, aún manteniendo esa mínima distancia.  
  
Harry inspiró con dificultad, aunque bien disimulado. Luego, se echó un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos escrutándolo con rencor, desconfianza, un odio medio diluido, y ...... Un momento..... ¿Acaso deseo?...  
  
Malfoy ladeó su cara, sus ojos brillantes en su oscuridad, para hacerlos bajar hasta la cubierta de la mesa, en un gesto infantil, delicioso, luego, los volvió hacia los de Potter. Y sin despegar su vista a la de él, se fue del bar.  
  
+++  
  
Sus ojos recorrían su figura reflejada en ese amplio espejo, mientras iba delineándose sus ojos con sumo cuidado, trazando deslizantes marcas negras al borde inferior de sus párpados. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y su palidez resaltaba a la semioscuridad de la habitación.  
  
Cuando hubo concluido con el delineado, movió su cabeza grácilmente, para comprobar que hubiese quedado perfecto su trabajo. Luego, buscó su varita, tomándolo entre sus dedos enguantados en una tela negra y conjuró su propio hechizo para teñirse el pelo negro.  
  
De inmediato aparecieron las primeras hebras azabaches, como un coloreo paulatino y bellísimo al contraste de los otros cabellos platinados. Surgió una pequeña sonrisa, cuando vio todo su pelo cubierto en aquel color oscuro, brillante......... Poderoso.  
  
Acercó sus labios al espejo, depositando un ligero beso a la boca de su reflejo. Rió bajo, casi maníacamente, mientras sentía unas manos atrapando su cintura, para alzarlo poderosas desde donde se encontraba sentado.  
  
Se vio lanzado a una pared, sintiendo el cuerpo de Voldemort contra el suyo, su rostro unido al de él, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de cuando satisfacía perfectamente sus planes designados.  
  
El de ahora: Despistar a Potter, y a los otros insignificantes aurores.  
  
Sintió, tiempo después, los labios del Señor Oscuro inavadiendo su boca, introduciendo sus manos entre sus pantalones, para atrapar su sexo, tironearlo y masajearlo cruelmente.  
  
Lo masturbó simplemente, satisfaciéndose sólo con verlo explotar en su orgasmo, para llevar sus dedos empapados en semen hasta sus labios inhumanos, y luego succionar sus dedos.  
  
Draco miró ese gesto con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, los ojos a penas abiertos.  
  
Después, Lord Voldemort giró su cuerpo imponente, antinatural, para irse de su pieza. El cuerpo de Draco resbaló por la pared, hasta sentarse. Su respiración haciéndose un agitado temblor.  
  
En sus labios, esa mueca cruel de su sonrisa.  
  
Ese era su aviso. El anuncio particular antes de irse a aniquilar. El despertar de su excitación, de sus deseos desquiciantes por derramar sangre......... Para verla correr, deslizarse en la piel de la víctima......... E irse, desentendido.  
  
Además, su placer pronto sería aún más desbordante.  
  
Esa sangre, esa siempre sin un nombre, luego lo tendría. Luego vendría el nombre...  
  
... El de Potter.  
  
---------- Notas: Hola!!, bien, bien, acabé el primer capítulo (el otro era una intro), ojalá les guste, pero deben notar que es muy rayada la historia... pero quería hacer algo así....... Ya vendrá en los proximos capítulos algo de harry/draco, más explícito, digo..... Les advierto que esta historia no ira en buen camino, y mucho menos acabará bien.... Sus reviews son siempre muy bien bienvenidos...... más que eso: LOS EXIJO!!!!!!  
  
Nima jaganashi: Gracias por el review!! (el primero!)...... sí, en verdad es un harry/draco, pero eso se verá más tarde. Y sí, draco es el mortífago que mata a la mujer esa, el mismo que se tiñe el pelo negro y se pinta los ojos ^^ (que lindo!)... Aunque creo que en este capítulo se clara más... Y bueno, voldemort lo hace con draco porque lo encuentra muy excitante XL Ojalá te haya aclarado más..... besos..... sigue escribiendo tus comentarios!  
  
Paola: hola!!, como estás? ... Me alegra verte también leyendo esta historia ^^. Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, que draco sigue con el pelo de su color, eso es solo cuando actúa como mortífago. Besos!  
  
Gala snape: Hola!! (por cierto, tienes que continuar tu fics!!!!!) gracias por el comentario, ojalá no te defraudes a medida que avance.... Espero tus comentarios, besos!  
  
Arel M: hola!! A decir verdad, me sorprende que te haya gustado (o que a alguien le haya gustado), pues es muy poco creíble la historia.... Pero necesitaba hacerla........ Y bueno, podría haber sido la continuación de GME, así que si quieren pensarlo así..... peor, no, mejor hago otra continuación y sigo esta a otro modo (aunque tampoco será una historia de amor...... aunque, no sé....) Si, draco es la criaturita consentida de voldemort (y claro que es por lo mono!)..... ahhh,. Espero tus revies, ya sabes por qué.... Besos y gracias. 


	3. DESENMASCARAMIENTOS

Capítulo 2:  
DESENMASCARAMIENTO  
  
La sangre escurría por entre sus labios, formando un finísimo recorrido hasta su barbilla puntiaguda. Apretó sus dientes, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su varita en sus manos, bajo la capa cubriéndolo, elevándose al ritmo del viento que entraba por una ventana superior.  
  
Miró a sus ocho contrincantes rodeándolo con ojos chispeantes, amenazantes desde sus posiciones alertas. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos un ataque sorpresa contra él.  
  
¿Cómo mierda sabían que iba a estar en el sótano del ministerio justo hoy y a esa hora?  
  
Acarició con su dedo el anillo que le servía como arma, el metal se le hundió en su carne palpitante, hasta casi hacerse sangrar. Luego, empinó su cara, para mostrar a sus enemigos una porción considerable de ella, hasta la altura de su nariz pequeña.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo notó una de las varitas opuestas humeando, con luces fluorescentes listas para lanzarse a un hechizo.  
  
Pero él era rápido. Quizás el más rápido.  
  
--¡¡CRUCIO!!... –  
  
Y en tan sólo unos segundos, los ochos cuerpos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose, enroscándose entre si mismos mientras chillaban mudos, sus sollozos entorpecidos por la sangre fluyendo invisible.  
  
Sonrió en la noche... Le sonrió a esos cuerpos tendidos ante él, quienes lo miraban impotentes desde abajo.  
  
Avanzó hasta un estante oculto entre la bodega a oscuras, en el trayecto pisó los cuerpos aún torciéndose de dolor. Revisó unos papeles, hasta botarlos al suelo frustrado. Echó un fugaz vistazo, hasta comprobar el hechizo deshaciéndose en los otros.  
  
+++  
  
En una esquina se echó la capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro al claro de luna que le llegaba desde el cielo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a la nueva luz nocturna, alcanzando un tono aún más claro. Cuando bajó un poco su cabeza, su cabello negro cayó sobre sus ojos fuertemente delineados.  
  
De pronto, a sus espaldas, oyó el sonido de una rama crujir. Abrió sus ojos enormes, irguiendo nuevamente su cara, entreabriendo sus labios para hacer de su respiración un sonido imperceptible y lento.  
  
Y ahí fue.  
  
La presión de una varita contra su nuca. La presión de una risa demasiado cerca de su oído.  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos, sin atreverse a voltear. Y esperó.  
  
--Te habías olvidado de mí cuando acabaste con todos allá dentro—El sonido siseante no se hizo esperar.  
  
Una de esas manos, la que estaba libre de la varita, rodó hasta sus cabellos, enredándose en ellos, tirándolo hacia atrás, para ver como su cabeza se contraía frenética hacia la dirección que se le imponía.  
  
Había reconocido esa voz. Ronald Weasley. Él imbécil no estaba presente entre los demás Aurors, ¿Por qué entonces estaba ahora ahí?  
  
--Pero antes de aniquilarte necesito ver quién mierda eres, Hijo de Puta—Susurró la voz en su oreja, aún tirando de sus cabellos.  
  
Lo que sintió luego, fue el vagar de esos dedos hacia sus mejillas, para ir volteándolo hacia el descubierto. Estaba sin la capucha, lo reconocería de inmediato. Aún con el pelo negro, aún con su leve cambio de apariencia, lo reconocería.  
  
Cuando hubo girado por completo su rostro, esos ojos celestes se entrecerraron. En sus labios distinguió la mueca de una pequeña sonrisa. La varita seguía ejerciendo presión, ahora en su vientre.  
  
La mano libre de Ron vagó por su mejilla, recorriendo su piel helada, hasta que hundió sus uñas en su carne, desgarrándola.  
  
Draco reprimió un quejido, contrayendo su mirada a una indescifrable, opaca.  
  
--Lo sabía... - Saboreó tanto su voz como la sangre deslizándose al unísono con ella.  
  
Con su dedo bordeó el camino del fluido rojizo, limpiándolo, esparciéndolo por la cara de Draco, para admirar aquel contraste de su piel blanquísima con el rojo metálico que iba fluyendo cada vez más fino, entornando un camino hasta su cuello.  
  
Draco comenzó a temblar imperceptible desde donde se encontraba estático. El dolor lo sentía agudo y, a la vez, medio amortiguado. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo trémulo por otra razón. Por otro sentimiento.  
  
Pero le era incomprensible descifrarlo.  
  
La sensación escabrosa de estar viendo su poder desintegrándose. La sensación escabrosa de ver la muerte con una claridad alucinante. En un gesto inconsciente se mordió sus labios, tironeando la piel de ellos con crueldad.  
  
El pelirrojo pareció entender su nuevo gesto, ensanchando la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
--Es el miedo Malfoy... - susurró nuevamente contra su oreja - ¿Acaso te extraña estar ahora sintiéndolo...?  
  
Abrió aún más sus ojos plateados. Luego, bajó su cabeza, hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Weasley, en un claro ademán de derrota.  
  
Ron se estremeció, ligero, deleitado. Distinguió muy cerca de su cuerpo la figura de Draco, su sumisión hacia la venganza. El roce de sus cabellos, ahora negros, contra su cuello, y su respiración que se hacia inexistente.  
  
--...Entiendo tu placer por matar... - Endureció su mirada, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de su enemigo, como albergándolo de su tortura inminente – Pero no es lo mismo... -  
  
Y Draco lo sintió: ... La presión de aquella varita, siempre firme y pendiente, estaba descuidada. La presión de sus dedos en ella estaba extinta.  
  
Sonrió, su cabeza aún apoyada y resguardada entre ese hombro y esa mano.  
  
Y con una velocidad imposible, le quitó de su mano la varita, para enroscarla entre sus dedos delicados. Los ojos de ron se abrieron enormes. Draco no quiso apartarse, seguía en la misma posición, y, desde ahí, besó suave el cuello que se le ofrecía, para llevar el arma hasta aquel pecho que subía y bajaba frenético, impotente.  
  
--Claro que no es lo mismo... - Un paso hacia atrás junto a su murmuro – Crucio... -  
  
El pelirrojo cayó, convulsionado. No gritaba, sólo había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos. Malfoy disfrutó de sus movimientos un momento, luego, con su andar elegante, le pateó la cara cuando hubo concluido el hechizo.  
  
Ron aún se retorcía, gimiendo bajo, con sus dientes apretados. Draco aprovechó para ponerse su anillo.  
  
Se agachó hasta tener a su altura el rostro destrozado del chico. Esperó hasta que abriera sus ojos, para enterrarle en ellos su anillo. Escogió el ojo izquierdo.  
  
El alarido no se hizo esperar. Se extasió del sonido medio atragantado y feroz que lanzó. Un aúllo entrecortado, sollozante.  
  
Era bello: Por el ojo derecho caían lágrimas al contraste del izquierdo que derramaban sangre a borbotones espesos. A sus ojos grises volvía su brillo enloquecido, obscenamente perdido.  
  
Se acercó a sus labios, suspirando contra esa boca abultada en sangre, amoratada. Ronroneó cuando se unió a aquellos labios, depositando ese beso ligero y desentendido.  
  
--Obliviate – musitó en sus labios.  
  
Se alejó sonriendo, su rostro una vez más oculto.  
  
***  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio una neblina blanca y tupida a su alrededor, hasta que distinguió las primeras figuras de pie a su alrededor. Sentía su cuerpo tirante y estropeado, sobrepasado al umbral posible del dolor. Sólo la sensación anestesiada. Sólo la visión borrosa.  
  
--Ron... -  
  
Podía distinguir esa voz. Harry llamándolo, ahí, cerca de él, pero imposible enfocarlo. Cerró sus ojos, pero hizo un amago de sonrisa, para que supiera que lo estaba oyendo.  
  
En sus cabellos sintió la caricia deliciosamente inmaterial de Harry, y volvió a dormirse.  
  
Harry comenzó a temblar en furia, en odio, en impotencia.  
  
"Hijo de puta"  
  
***  
  
--Hijo de puta – maldijo cuando miraba la marca de su mejilla en el vidrio de un local.  
  
Había pensado en matar al pobretón ese, pero dejarlo vivo, medio ciego e imposibilitado a la lucha le pareció mejor idea. Así llamaría, además, mucho más la atención de Potter.  
  
Había hecho volver su color de pelo a la normalidad, y borrado de sus ojos cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Ahora debía presentarse ante Potter y los demás Aurores, pues, tras aquellas muertes y daño infringido en Weasley, debían planear un ataque efectivo contra aquel mortífago.  
  
Entró en el lugar asignado con sigilo, para encontrar al fondo, al grupo selecto de Aurors envueltos en miradas sombrías. Apagó la suya propia, deslizándose hasta ellos con sutileza calculada.  
  
Nuevamente, sus ojos rodaron para buscar a Potter, hasta hallarlo de pie, apoyado contra una pared, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su cabello más despeinado de lo usual.  
  
Evitó sonreír con lascivia, sólo entrecerró sus ojos brillantes. Potter lo siguió con sus ojos, distinguiendo en ellos un matiz suspicaz y hostil contra él.  
  
No le prestó mayor importancia, ni tampoco fue impedimento para que se detuviera a su lado, apoyándose en la misma pared, haciendo topar su hombro intencionalmente con el suyo.  
  
Lo sintió tensarse imperceptiblemente, y no pudo hacer nada para reprimir, ésta vez, esa retorcida sonrisa.  
  
------------ Notas: Bueno, creo que me demoré esta vez en subir el capítulo, pero ya que le he agarrado un nuevo impulso, comenzaré a actualizar más seguido (ojalá en menos de una semana). Espero les haya gustado, saben que acepto sugerencias.... Y exijo los reviews!!!  
  
nima jaganashi : Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste la historia... espero este capítulo no te decepcione... creo que fui muy cruel con el pobre Ron... bueno, en cuanto a Romanticismo, creo que habrá, pero no será un romanticismo "amoroso", sólo ¿carnal? (lemon?... *¬*). No sé, aún, puede, incluso que ambos se enamoren, no lo tengo claro. Besos, espero tus comentarios.  
  
Paola: hola!, bueno, sí, Draco debe parecer muy pálido así, aunque yo prefiero la similitud con vampiro a que con fantasma (jo). Draco y Voldemort solo juegan.... En teoría... espero tus reviews, cuídate.  
  
Gala snape: Que bueno que no te hayas decepcionado, pero éste nuevo capítulo puede que sí... Eso va en cuan fan eres o no de Ron... je, je, Draco es más que apetecible... Es de lo más excitante... (me ayuda a leer los libros!). besos, espero tus reviews! 


	4. descubriendo

Capítulo 3:  
Descubriendo  
  
Repasó su expresión unos segundos, mientras oía de lejos el discurso escasamente armado de cierto Auror que no sabía su nombre. Contempló las cejas arqueadas y masculinas, cubiertas por su flequillo eterno y adorable. Sus ojos divagaron por los orbes verdes, concentrados, aparentemente, en la voz de ese idiota hablando.  
  
Y sus labios.  
  
Ah, ese pequeño ademán que tenía desde chico, el de entreabrirlos cuando quería prestar atención a algo, pero la concentración la tenía por otro lado.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras arqueaba su cuello para acercar sus labios a una oreja de Potter, murmurándole con voz queda si habían partido hace mucho. Oscureció sus ojos grises, mientras admiraba la reacción en las facciones infantiles de Potter.  
  
Su mandíbula pareció tensarse, mientras ladeaba imperceptiblemente su rostro para encararlo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta... Luego, un bufido escapó de sus labios.  
  
Sonrió, centrando nuevamente sus ojos en el auror que hablaba. Hizo un rápido recorrido por la sala, y notó los rostros sombríos de todos los presentes... Quiso reír, decirles a gritos que él había sido el causante de la parcial ceguera de Weasley...  
  
...Quería ver retorcer esos cuerpos en maldiciones prohibidas y luego presentarse ante el señor Oscuro con una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos alucinados... Sonreírle mientras le acaricia la mejilla y lo desnuda para tomarlo, y disfrutarlo y reírse juntos.  
  
Quería ver esos cuerpos tendidos y enroscados con las extremidades disparejas, cortadas y sangrantes, mientras toma a Potter de las manos y lo lleva en medio de ligeros besos donde Lord Voldemort, para verlo desintegrándose.  
  
Sus ojos lucieron iluminados, idos en medio de la sala, hasta que un sonido lo hizo volver en si. En la puerta, apareció Ron Weasley, su cara envuelta en vendajes, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche negro.  
  
Estaba siendo auxiliado por dos hombres, quienes le hacían de soporte a sus piernas tambaleantes. Se veía patético así, desvalido y sonriendo a la audiencia, quienes se esforzaban para no soltar jadeos horrorizados.  
  
Draco forzó a sus labios no realizar una mueca de asco.  
  
Llevó sus ojos plateados de Weasley a Potter, quien se aproximó hasta el pelirrojo para rozar con sus dedos su pelo, sonriéndole a esos labios correspondiéndole de igual forma.  
  
De pronto, los ojos celestes de Ron fueron a los de Draco para encararlo, suspicaz, rencoroso.  
  
Ese ojo, el derecho, lo inspeccionó con detenimiento morboso, acusándolo de algo ignorado... Pero tan latente...  
  
Draco se estremeció, haciendo a sus ojos aparentar un sombrío pesar. Pero Ron seguía escrutándolo.  
  
Harry se percató de ello, fijando también sus ojos en los de Malfoy. Tenía sospechas, pero, al mismo tiempo, buscaba excusas para abortarlas y acercarse a Draco.  
  
Malfoy... Un tiempo había sido su obsesión... Obsesión adolescente e imposible... soñarlo, odiarlo, desearlo, despertar húmedo y con su sexo endurecido por su culpa...  
  
Esa clase de obsesión.  
  
Y la creía muerta. La sabía muerta... No, la quería muerta... Que se fuera.  
  
Mordió sus labios, mientras ayudaba a Ron a sentarse en un lugar cómodo, y volvía donde mismo. Apoyándose en la pared, sus hombros, nuevamente, en ese secreto contacto placentero con Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Cada vez que volvía a su cuarto, se sentaba frente al enorme espejo que cubría la pared. En él se sentaba horas, contemplando su figura, mientras contorneaba su cuerpo delgado, simulando tenues bailes, tenues movimientos de caderas, de sus muslos ligeros.  
  
Cuando no se preparaba para matar, delineándose sus ojos y pintándose el cabello de negro, se miraba en el espejo.  
  
Hoy estaba agotado... podía distinguir unas ojeras contrastando su piel pálida. Aquello le complació, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
Esperaba al Señor Oscuro para recibir nuevas órdenes. No le agradaba la espera; por eso mismo, quizás, sintió el chasquido de la puerta segundos después, viendo entrar en su cuarto la figura inconfundible de Voldemort, quien se movía con impetuosa languidez.  
  
Sintió en su garganta los dedos antinaturales aferrándolo, para luego alzarlo en sus brazos y tenderlo de espaldas en la cama. Rió encantado, aunque con ese aire inexpresivo, espeso de su impasibilidad.  
  
Los besos no se hicieron esperar. Leves lamidas desde sus labios hasta su cuello blanco, blando. Voldemort adoraba la yugular abultándose y tensándose cuando la succionaba sobre su carne latiendo.  
  
Se tendió sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos enormes. Draco entrecerró sus ojos, realizando con sus pestañas una sombra bajo sus ojos.  
  
El hombre cogió el delineador entre sus dedos elegantes, y comenzó a delinear el contorno de los ojos del joven, mientras éste entreabría sus labios para imitar el sonido de un gemido, ronroneante.  
  
Voldemort rió, mientras con su mano libre, comenzaba a acariciar el pezón izquierdo de Malfoy, haciéndolo retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. El delineador seguía tiñendo sus párpados de negro, haciendo lucir sus ojos grises aún más transparentes.  
  
La mano del hombre tiró del pezón, a lo que Draco chilló quedamente en su oreja. La mano bajó hasta su ombligo, recorriendo la piel que se contraía a su contacto inmaterial.  
  
Cuando agarró por fin su sexo, Draco suspiró sonriendo, sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos.  
  
--¿Qué esperas para traérmelo, Malfoy?—  
  
Draco frunció su ceño, llevando ambas manos a la de Voldemort, para impedir que siguiera sosteniendo su sexo en esa caricia.  
  
El hombre rió, divertido.  
  
--No quieres que te toque, ¿Eh? – Jadeó en sus labios, realizando una presión en su miembro, acariciándolo con crueldad.  
  
Draco gimió involuntariamente. A lo que Voldemort sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
  
--Sí, ya veo... --  
  
El Slytherin frunció su ceño, derrotado, para luego llevar ambas manos al contorno del rostro del Señor Oscuro, para exigirle un beso. Envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Voldemort, para lograr un roce más placentero.  
  
Pero voldemort lo dejó, distanciando su cuerpo de ese deliciosamente distante, para murmurarle:  
  
--Ya está listo el delineado... --  
  
Draco sonrió, frustrado.  
  
***  
  
Dormía con un sueño leve por las noches, pues se había acostumbrado a estar siempre pendiente del peligro. Esa amenaza constante acosándolo, y que se había atrevido a destrozar a su mejor amigo.  
  
Sintió, con aguda percepción, un sonido en la ventana. Abrió sus ojos verdes y los dejó quieto en un punto, para concentrarse en ese sonido ínfimo que se hacía cada vez más cercano.  
  
El cristal de la ventana se abrió, sintiendo unos pasos delicados acechándolo. Apretó la varita en sus manos bajó la manta, cerrando sus ojos, fingiendo seguir durmiendo.  
  
Los pasos cesaron a su lado, para sentir la frialdad de unos dedos acariciando sus cabellos. Se paralizó, confundido al contacto finísimo de esa mano delgada, que ahora, vagaba por sus mejillas. Sintió su flequillo siendo apartado de sus ojos.  
  
--Ah, Potter... -- respiró una voz tersa.  
  
Harry la reconoció. Ese timbre aterciopelado y frío... ¡Malfoy!  
  
Su corazón se debatió histérico, pero aún así, pudo fingir un poco más, para saber que mierda se proponía.  
  
Los dedos se deslizaron por su boca, trazando con fruición su forma, entreabriéndolos. La presencia de esos labios rozando su oreja lo hizo estremecerse.  
  
--Ya es hora de que me acompañes... ¿O no? – nuevamente ese ronroneo incitante.  
  
Y sintió como la respiración dulce de Malfoy iba descendiendo hasta sus labios, ocasionándole escalofríos. Cuando lo sintió acariciando su boca, abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaban amenazantes.  
  
--¿Qué te propones Malfoy?—Siseó.  
  
--------------  
  
Notas: bien, terminé este tercer capítulo, acepto sugerencias, y, por cierto, reviews...  
  
Gala snape: Bueno, a mi Ron me da igual... aunque en los libros me caiga bien, en los fics me parece un poco de sobra... Y Malfoy, claro que es perfecto, también me encanta su maldad... Si saliera más en los libros... bueno, espero otro de tus reviews, cuídate , besos.  
  
Grisel : gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá sigas disfrutando de la historia (y dejes más review ^^). Besos.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: gracias por el review, y aquí te tengo la continuación... por cierto, yo igual tengo ganas de un lemon de harry y draco, pero eso mejor va para más adelante.... Hay que alimentar harto el morbo para que resulte bien... pero vienen escenitas consoladoras en los proximos capítulos... interesantes adelantos... besos.  
  
Paola: hola, como estáS? Harry un idiota? Por que? ... bueno, puede que lo sea, pero se le perdona por ser sexy, no? bueno, creo que este capítulo anduvo algo ma´s largo, pero ni tanto... veremos que puedo hacer. Besos y espero tus comentarios. 


	5. ROCES

Capítulo 4:  
Roces  
  
Abrió sus ojos enormes, sintiendo los de Potter brillar confusos y enfurecidos bajo suyo. Retiró con cuidado sus dedos de las mejillas del Gryffindor, retrocediendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando dio los primeros pasos en ademán de escabullirse, Potter aferró una de sus muñecas con firmeza.  
  
Draco se quejó dejando escapar un leve gemido, entrecerrando sus ojos clavados en los de Harry.  
  
Contempló con nerviosismo como desde las sábanas surgía la varita de Potter y se dirigía a su pecho, para ir recorriendo con cuidado el camino ascendente hacia sus clavículas, llegando a su cuello extendido y pálido. Reprimió un jadeo prolongado y divertido, para hacer danzar en sus labios una sonrisa complacida... Bordeando aquel extraño límite del miedo.  
  
El terror atenuado e incitante... Llamándolo.  
  
La varita subió hasta sus labios, para presionar con cuidado su boca, tirando con cuidado morboso el labio inferior, entreabriéndolo.  
  
Fijó sus ojos en los de Potter, para comprobar su abandono enardecido por su piel, por su carne aparentemente entregada a la suya, a sus ganas de matarlo, y, a la vez, de no hacerlo.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, mientras boqueaba con sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, intentando distraer aquella varita que subía, ahora hasta sus sienes.  
  
Sintió la mano de Potter presionar aún más su muñeca, hasta tirarlo contra la cama, encima de las sábanas revueltas y tibias, para luego realizar un movimiento brusco para inmovilizar su cuerpo.  
  
Sus ojos plateados contemplaron impávidos a Potter tendido sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo con sus ojos desconfiados, deseosos e irritados desde la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Harry dejó escapar un bufido, el cual sonó bastante más erótico de lo que se había propuesto, a lo que Draco rió con aquella fluidez estropeada y fría que tenía, que resultaba una provocación irresistible.  
  
Las manos del Gryffindor aferraron las mejillas de Malfoy contra la almohada, para retener así su rostro alucinante... mantenerlo estático y saber qué mierda se proponía a estar horas de la noche.  
  
Su varita llegó a su garganta trémula, para forzar una pequeña presión chispeante. Draco suspiró, medio asustado.  
  
--¿Qué haces acá, Malfoy...? – su voz se oyó arrastrada y afectada por el simple hecho de tenerlo bajo suyo, moviéndose con esa fineza perturbadora y sensual.  
  
Draco onduló un poco sus caderas, tanto para acomodarse como para realizar un roce más placentero con Potter. Agradeció el hecho de haberse quitado su maquillaje y la tintura de su cabello, para no levantar sospechas más obvias en Harry.  
  
--Vine a avisarte del nuevo ataque, Potter—Murmuró con voz queda, para mover una vez más sus caderas, sintiendo la tensión y la dureza de Potter contra su vientre.  
  
Draco Sonrió. Luego, transformó esa sonrisa en una risa infantil, ligera, haciendo vagar sus dedos hasta el sexo medio erecto de Potter, tirándolo con deleite engreído.  
  
--No sabía que me esperabas con evidentes ansias... --susurró en su oreja, para luego dejar con sutileza mordaz un beso en la base de su cuello.  
  
Harry jadeó, sus ojos medios cerrados. Luego, apretó más la varita en su yugular. Para incorporarse rápido de la cama, dejando a Malfoy tendido en ella, mirándolo con ojos oscurecidos y frenéticos desde abajo.  
  
Potter se volteó a verlo, para agarrarlo de sus muñecas, tironeándolo hasta él, siseándole en sus labios:  
  
--Tú me vas a acompañar—  
  
Luego, gruñó, a lo que Draco rió divertido, llevándose dos de sus dedos a sus labios, jugando.  
  
***  
  
Entró a su cuarto con cuidado, tendiéndose en el suelo de baldosas rojas y negras para verse reflejado en el techo de mosaicos de espejos, viendo su figura entrecortada y pálida allí. Desanudó su capa con cuidado, para ir despojándose de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.  
  
Sonrió ante su piel descubierta y entumecida a la frialdad de las baldosas, las cuales hacían contrastar su piel pálida con los tonos rojos y negros.  
  
Rodó su mirada desde el techo hasta el espejo enorme de la pared, para verse reflejado en él, notando su belleza cruel, antinatural por lo pálida.  
  
Hizo vagar sus dedos por su pecho, para deslizarlo por su vientre liso y adolescente, hasta llegar a su ombligo, adentrándose por fin hasta su sexo medio excitado por el encuentro reciente con Potter.  
  
Lo acarició mientras venían las imágenes de la noche con Potter a su mente.  
  
... Los dos llegando al lugar del supuesto ataque con pasos acelerados y sombríos...  
  
...Ambos buscando entre los escombros los cuerpos de los aurores destrozados y ensangrentados...  
  
...Él admirando la dureza lastimera en los ojos de Potter, mientras buscaba enfebrecidos los cuerpos de alguno de sus amigos...  
  
... La sangre y el olor de la descomposición inminente... los rostros de la muerte y sus muecas desgarradas... La tristeza en esos ojos verdes... la impotencia... el odio... la ingenuidad acabada y latente...  
  
... Su derrota y su engaño...  
  
Hundió sus gemidos contra las baldosas, empañándolas, entibiándolas con su aliento inundado en fruición. Sus caderas acompañaban el ritmo de sus dedos con movimientos ondulantes y delicados.  
  
Recordó nuevamente la impotencia y la derrota trazado en los ojos hermosos de Potter, en sus facciones atractivas, y gritó su orgasmo entre espasmos trémulos y deleitosos.  
  
... Potter conteniendo el llanto por su presencia... Conteniendo la rabia y el odio... y él acercándose hasta él con muecas sentidas, simulando con gracias una empatía sincera...  
  
--Y luego el beso... -- murmuró aún contra las baldosas, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
  
Se acurrucó sobre las baldosas, todavía contemplándose en el espejo. Recordó el beso de Potter... Ese idiota en sus manos... entregado a la muerte.  
  
... Había apoyado su mano en el hombro de Potter, para luego hacer descansar su cabeza en él. Respiró en su nuca, mientras acariciaba su pecho, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y él lo recibía asiéndose a su cintura...  
  
... Las manos de Harry sostuvieron sus mejillas, para observar sus ojos oscuramente iluminados, imposiblemente grises. Y descendió hasta besarlo...  
  
...Sólo una caricia y el rubor cubriendo su rostro, para luego hacerlo tartamudear algo e irse del lugar, dejándolo solo y riendo ante su estupidez encantador... excitante...  
  
Casi lo había descubierto, casi era un despojo de cadáver putrefacto y azulino... ahora lo tenía entre sus manos, manejándolo a través de sus hilos silenciosos y eficientes.  
  
Se durmió bajo ese pensamiento, mientras era arrullado por Voldemort mirándolo desde la puerta. Un brillo letal en sus ojos antinaturales.  
  
-----------  
  
notas: Ya, se que es corto, pero era subirlo ahora o en dos días más, pues me exigen el pc.... Está medio raro, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.... Es lo que salió.... Finalmente, potter cayó en su engaño y esta por caer perdido... Pero aún no sé que precisamente pasará... aún no se si será una historia de amor o no... acepto sugerencias y reviews...  
  
gala snape: hola, gracias por tus revies, me suben el ánimo... bueno, y como viste, harry si se dejó engañar por los encantos perversos de malfoy... (y concuerdo contigo a lo que se refiere a draco.... *¬* ), espero más de tus reviews... me encantan, besos.  
  
Grisel : hola, gracias por el comentario.... Y, si, ron está muy mal, muy acabado, pero aún no termino con él... y harry con draco ya vendrá, pues es de ellos la historia... besos, y escribeme más reviews, jojo (ojalá te haya gustado)  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: jejeje, bueno, supongo que quedarás más disconforme con este capitulo tan tacaño... pero me era imposible alargarlo... espero el prox sea largo y con escenas más consoladoras...espero tus comentarios, besos.  
  
Diane Greenleaf Malfoy: gracias por el review, me alegra que realmente que te agrade el angs que tiene... y también que goces con ese malfoy... gracias ^^... besos y espero más reviews tuyos.  
  
Ishida rio: hola!!, ah, tu review me ha encantado, ha sido muy halagador... además, has decsrito a malfoy ni como yo misma he podido hacerlo... oajlá me sigas leyendo... besos, y espero más de tus comentarios. 


	6. Su Deseo

Capítulo 5:  
Su Deseo  
  
Llevaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, quedamente, con esa indiferencia hastiada. Rodaban sus pupilas entre cuerpos... Cuerpos... Y sangre... Huesos rotos.  
  
Cuerpos...  
  
No. cadáveres, la carne disecándose, tiesa y hostil.  
  
Acarició sus cabellos oscuros, para luego respirar por última vez el aire limpio antes de echarse la capucha encima. De pronto, unos dedos encerraron su hombro derecho. Pero no volteó su cara, sólo dejó sus ojos estáticos.  
  
--Conque es así como actúas... --El aliento golpeó helado contra su cuello, erizando su piel.  
  
Draco sólo movió sus manos hacia el rostro a sus espaldas, rodeándolo, moldeándolo.  
  
--¿Nos vamos?-- Inquirió con su voz aterciopelada, tomando las manos del hombre tras suyo, tironeándolo.  
  
En la oscuridad, se oyó una risa artificial, en penumbras.  
  
Caminaron en silencio, sus manos entrelazadas, hasta que sintió como era alzado en brazos más fuertes, para empinarlo y sentirse invadido por unos labios contra los suyos, contra sus mejillas entumecidas, contra su garganta extendida, entregada a la saliva humedeciéndolo, haciéndolo arquear su espalda.  
  
Y por un momento fantaseó con él. En sus besos infantiles y hambrientos, ese rubor patético cuando se atrevió a besarlo mínimamente. Su beso fascinándolo, asqueándolo hasta lo indecible.  
  
Cerró sus ojos.  
  
Sí... Potter...  
  
Sin embargo, no era él quien deslizaba sus manos por su espalda torcida, quien abría los botones de su pantalón con morbosa ansiedad, para luego aferrarlo de sus nalgas, acercándolo hacia ese otro cuerpo despierto y hambriento que no era Potter.  
  
De repente, un susurro ronco llegó hasta sus oídos:  
  
--¿Cuándo me lo traerás...? –  
  
Abrió sus ojos de golpe, frustrado.  
  
--Cuando dejes de pedírmelo-  
  
Y se retiró, solo.  
  
Había logrado entrar a su casa con un hechizo de Voldemort para la invisibilidad y la insonoridad. Sólo había un detalle que podía delatarlo, y ese era que no podía emitir sonido con su voz, pues esos eran captados, no filtrados por el hechizo.  
  
Sus pasos ligeros iban por las maderas viejas y podridas del piso, bailando con ansia enloquecida cada vez que pasaba un cuarto y veía que auror estaba dentro.  
  
En una de las habitaciones, estaba Ronald Weasley. Se encontraba tendido con su ojo sano bien abierto fijo en la ventana. Una visión repudiante y encantadora, que lo hizo sonreír con perversidad cándida.  
  
Pero ese no era su destino, sino hallar a Potter y espiarlo, seguirlo, ver cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, porque la última vez había comprobado que acecharlo de noche, no era lo más conveniente. Él maldito parecía no dormir por lo atento que estaba.  
  
Potter: atento, desconfiado y excitante...  
  
Aquella idea fue vagando con velocidad atroz hasta su ingle, haciéndole temblar a su sexo, despertándolo ligeramente.  
  
Gruñó para sus adentros, continuando con camino. Iba sonriendo, sus mejillas, si acaso pudiesen verse, poseerían un rubor exquisito, luciendo sus ojos brillantes, más la mueca sonriente, como la de los niños.  
  
No, como la de los muñecos. Esa fusión fascinante y atemorizante, desconcertando.  
  
Cuando oyó el rumor de una ducha, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Camino hasta el lugar del ruido, entrando por la puerta entreabierta del baño, con cuidado, silencioso.  
  
En la tina, de pie y desnudo, estaba Potter. Su cuello arqueado hacia atrás, para hacer recorrer el chorro de agua por su rostro, su cabello negro y su cuello. Sus manos recorrían con delicadeza sus brazos, llegando a sus hombros, para realizar un movimiento a sus clavículas y pecho.  
  
Draco reprimió un jadeo placentero, entreabriendo sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos.  
  
Potter estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus facciones relajadas y atractivas, mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas el jabón, hasta hallarlo y comenzar a deslizarlo por su cuerpo brillante y húmedo, delicioso ante los ojos de Draco.  
  
La espuma rodeó de a poco su torso formado, hasta ir bajando por su cintura, llegando a los costados de sus caderas, para dejar ahí un montón considerable de ella. Malfoy sólo llevó sus manos a sus labios, sus ojos entrecerrados, brillando oscuramente.  
  
Pero esas manos no se quedaron quietas en las caderas, sino que continuaron recorriendo sus muslos ligeros y torneados, para moldear sus nalgas redondas y dejar la espuma abundante.  
  
Draco suspiró, pero el ruido del agua camufló el sonido medio amortiguado de su garganta. Su sexo le latía histérico entre sus piernas, exigiéndole atención.  
  
Harry entreabrió sus ojos, ladeando su cara hacia donde el cuerpo invisible de Draco estaba. El Slytherin se tensó, aguantando la respiración, sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo de Potter.  
  
Cuando Harry enjabonó su sexo húmedo, dejando en él una huella de espuma, Draco gimió agudo, casi ronroneante, haciendo que Potter abriera sus ojos enormes, para luego entrecerrarlos con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, suspicaz.  
  
Draco se quedó estático donde estaba, su mirada alucinada, aún perdida en ese cuerpo ahora presintiéndolo.  
  
Se enjuagó rápido, para salir de la tina con una toalla anudada levemente a sus caderas. Draco se movió hacia la pared izquierda, para que no se topara con él a salir.  
  
Harry echó un último vistazo al baño, con su expresión desconcertada, para salir encogiéndose de hombros suavemente.  
  
Cuando oyó los pasos de Potter por el pasillo, dejó escapar una risa aún afectada por la excitación, quedando con su espalda apoyada en la pared, dejándose caer contra ella hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
  
Llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrepierna, estimulando la zona con crueldad incomplaciente, hasta que se incorporó y se fue del refugio de los aurores.  
  
Entró riendo a su cuarto, mientras se tendía en su cama para sentir el tacto de las sábanas suaves de terciopelo contra su cuerpo. Se fue desnudando, para quedar con sus pantalones negros únicamente. Su piel se erizo y se dobló cuando sintió la tela rozándola.  
  
--Ah, Potter, Potter, Potter ... - Y siguió riendo, mientras entornaba sus ojos hacia los mosaicos de espejo que habían en la pared.  
  
Se sentó de pronto en la cama, mirando sus manos blanquísimas, jugueteando con ellas, cerrándolos y abriéndolas, retorciendo sus dedos, para luego dejarlos quietos.  
  
--Falta poco... Ya lo tendrán... --  
  
Iría a verlo, planearía un ataque falso y ambos se encontrarían, unidos, del mismo bando. Lo atraparía.  
  
La seducción, capturarlo y traerlo.  
  
Disfrutarlo antes...  
  
Ese deseo que lo supo latente desde sus años en Hogwarts, cuando su odio era anestesiado por su capricho hacia su cuerpo.  
  
Esos años deseándolo, odiándolo, para unirse a Voldemort y transformarse en su arma más codiciada, la más efectiva. La destrucción anhelante en sus sueños adolescentes se hacía realidad cuando se convirtió en mortífago.  
  
Su locura por la sangre... Los gritos... la sangre y los gritos... matar.  
  
Ahora, con Potter, era el deseo de la sangre y de amarlo, su protección sería la de abandonarlo a la muerte. De abandonarlo a su cuerpo pálido y delgado. Abandonarlo a sus caricias extrañas.  
  
Y pronto lo tendría.  
  
Su sangre, ya se estaba derramando.  
  
------------  
  
notas: bien, lo terminé... ahora faltan los otros capítulos... aún no sé si será una historia de amor o de mero romance... acepto, como siempre sus sugerencias, críticas , o lo que sea.... Pero deben enviar reviews...  
  
gala snape: jejeje, bueno, yo también lo hubiera violado... y harry, también debería haberlo hecho... gracias por el review, espero que harry inocente te siga desconcertando, pues no pienso sacarle esa faceta de niño ingenuo que tiene... espero tus reviews, besos   
  
Little my: hola!, cómo estás? Sabes que espero tus otros fanarts, no?, así que: mandalos!!!!... gracias por el review. Bueno, no se si habra amor o no, pero en ningún caso será empalagoso y cursi... no!. bueno, draco es sexy por si solo, yo no tengo que hacer mucho, jo.. Besos, y sigue mandándome reviews, sabes que me encantan.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: hola!, gracias pro el reviews, y no te preocupes, ya pasará algo mas entre esos dos... besos, cuidate.  
  
Jusa: dudo que leas esta respuesta, pero en caso que lo hicieses: ESCRÍBEME!!!!, y si, estoy muy enojada por eso que tu sabes, y tengo mis serias sospechas con respecto a quien eres, pero te cuento luego como fue eso... así que mi cara te asusta? Como es eso?, bueno, escribeme...  
  
Diane greenleaf Malfoy: hola!, gracias por el comentario... Y bien, no sé si draco llegue a enamorarse locamente de harry, pero es probable que llegue a quererlo, o algo así... aún no lo sé... Y lo de V/D, bueno, eso es algo paralelo, luego se desintegraré aquello, supongo... ah, es que aún no sé, así que acepto sugerencias... besos, y sigue dejándome reviews!  
  
Alesh: hola, gracias por el review, que si bien fue corto, ha sido muy halagador... y aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes y sigas mandándome tus comentarios, besos. 


	7. Protección

Capítulo 6:  
Protección  
  
El calor de la noche le era insoportable. En realidad, era el calor de su cuerpo lo que se le hacía insoportable. Intolerante, cubriéndolo de un delirio que lo arrastraba hacia un deseo imposible.  
  
Gimió bajo contra su hombro, revolviéndose entre las sábanas húmedas de su cama. Intentaba moverse, destaparse de las mantas que lo cubrían, trataba de espantar así al calor. Sin embargo, a medida que más mecía su cuerpo, que frotaba más su piel contra las sábanas, más calor lo asfixiaba.  
  
Contuvo un nuevo gemido, para comenzar a jadear despacio en la noche, fijando sus ojos verdes en la ventana, describiendo con ellos el paisaje.  
  
De pronto, gruñó arrancándose las sábanas del cuerpo, quedando semidesnudo sobre el lecho. Su piel transpirada, brillante al claro de luna que se filtraba por el vidrio.  
  
Intentaba rehuir la causa de ese calor sofocante, que lo estaba comenzando a excitar y a enfurecer. No había que indagar más allá: estaba claro.  
  
Volvía el deseo febril y las noches tibias, como en sus años en Hogwarts, durante esa adolescencia atormentada... Durante su placer solitario cuando evocaba la imagen insondable de Malfoy.  
  
Las imágenes fragmentadas de sus sueños...Mezclas de piel, de olores, de sudor y besos... Piel desnuda fantaseada, y su erección frustrada al despertar solo.  
  
No era fácil desear a Malfoy.  
  
Nunca lo fue...  
  
...Y ahora debía confiar en él, convertirlo en su mano derecha, en su más fiel aliado. Y debía esconder su deseo... El anhelo puesto en su carne pálida, en sus ojos grises y su carácter frío.  
  
Su mano bajó trémula por la piel aterciopelada de su vientre plano, para adentrarse en su pijama, acariciando su sexo, ahuyentando y acogiendo la imagen de Malfoy.  
  
Oscilaron sus caderas, gimió prolongado, para luego cerrar sus ojos mientras gritaba su orgasmo.  
  
Y lo había besado.  
  
Ese beso, vaya estupidez.  
  
Dejándose en evidencia de ese modo... Si incluso pudo distinguir un rastro cruel en la sonrisa de Malfoy. Y huyó.  
  
Como los niños.  
  
Huyó, él que nunca había huido de nada.  
  
Sonrió resignado, temblando aún por el orgasmo.  
  
Una vez, cuando niño, había descubierto que la sangre lo trastornaba. Recordaba, hacía ya tiempo, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, estar paralizado viendo con ojos enormes la gata de Filch colgada desde el techo, realizando un movimiento ondulante, como un péndulo, mientras su pequeño cuerpo estaba tieso, petrificado.  
  
Aquel movimiento pendular, la sangre trazada como telón de fondo... El olor fresco de ella.  
  
Sus ojos plateados brillaron oscuros. Sus pupilas estaban imposiblemente dilatadas.  
  
Todos los alumnos, desde los más pequeños a los mayores, estaban horrorizados, cubriéndose la boca o los ojos, pero él estaba encantado, sumido en un placer tirante, alucinante, y rió bajo.  
  
Desde ese momento, la sangre derramada le era irresistible.  
  
Desde ese momento, la sangre la evocaba a través de un péndulo.  
  
Un movimiento regular y alicaído, medio arrastrándose, hasta extinguirse a la inmovilidad.  
  
Quizás por la sangre se había unido a Voldemort. Quizás.  
  
Sus pensamientos volvieron cuando se abrió una puerta ante sus ojos, revelando la figura de Potter ante sus ojos. Le sonrió distraídamente, aún abandonado a sus recuerdos.  
  
Aún así, pudo notar las mejillas de Potter cubrirse por un rubor exquisito al abrirle. Lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Lo invitó a un pequeño salón, donde se sentaron en sillas opuestas. Harry le rehuía la mirada, fingiendo que buscaba unos papeles en una carpeta roja. A Draco le divirtió la situación, remarcando esa sonrisa retorcida que tenía, para luego hacer vagar su pie por la pantorrilla de Potter, acariciándola descuidadamente, simulando un roce casual.  
  
Admiró la tensión en aquel semblante infantil, y volvió a sonreír.  
  
Retiró con delicadeza su pie, para inclinarse hacia Harry, bajando su cabeza para enfrentar ese rostro medio sonrojado, con evidente ademán de incomodidad complaciente... Ansiada.  
  
Se hizo espacio entre aquellos papeles, quedando a escasos centímetros de Potter, para murmurarle contra sus labios:  
  
--¿Para qué me querías... Potter? --Su voz arrastrada resultó más fluida de lo habitual.  
  
Harry, de pronto, reparó en el modo de remarcar su apellido en la pregunta, haciendo florecer una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que Draco se desconcertó echando su cara un poco hacia atrás, de modo reflejo.  
  
--Deberíamos deshacernos de las formalidades... - Dijo simplemente—Si vamos a unirnos, por lo menos usemos nuestros nombres.  
  
--¿Unirnos...? – Draco sonrió, sugestivo.  
  
Potter sólo frunció su ceño, luego, afirmó con su cabeza, ignorando aquella propuesta. Y comenzó a describirle sus modos de operar, los cuales los harían en conjunto a partir de ahora.  
  
Draco entrecerró sus ojos, ladeando su rostro pálido, mientras oía sin oír a Potter hablar, fijándose con obscena curiosidad en sus movimientos precisos, aunque infantiles. Sus modos de niño. Sus modos torpes y deliciosos.  
  
Hacia bailar sus ojos por ese cuerpo frente suyo, recorriéndolo, anticipándose a ese hecho inevitable, inminente, en que lo entregaría a Voldemort, luego de haber jugado un rato antes con él, claro.  
  
Sus ojos oscurecidos iban resplandeciendo, crispándose ante el anticipo de ese preciso momento en que estuviera entre sus manos.  
  
Retorciéndose...  
  
Gozándose...  
  
Acariciándolo...  
  
Dejó escapar un leve quejido, a lo que Harry lo contempló extrañado. Draco sólo sonrió, indiferente, para inclinarse sobre la mesa, tomarlo de sus mejillas, acariciándolas, para dejarle ahí un ligero beso.  
  
Harry suspiró, aún desconcertado. Aún avergonzado, siendo acosado nuevamente por los recuerdos de ese beso, en medio de los cadáveres de los aurores.  
  
Había cerrado sus ojos, abandonado a la caricia contra su mejilla, dejando caer sobre esas manos su cabeza, como si le fuese imposible sostenerla.  
  
Draco rió...  
  
--Nos vemos... Potter – Y se fue.  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, fue consciente que no lo había llamado por su nombre. Fue consciente que no sabía si realmente había sido real esa caricia.  
  
No le había vuelto a pedir a Potter. Ni siquiera lo nombraba durante sus encuentros. Aquello le pareció gracioso, comprobar el mínimo poder sobre el Señor Oscuro era siempre placentero.  
  
Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no necesitaba recordatorios.  
  
Oyó el chasquido de su puerta metálica, observando la silueta de Voldemort adentrándose en su cuarto. Estaba sonriendo, sus labios secos iban torcidos en una sonrisa.  
  
No alcanzó ni a parpadear, cuando fue tironeado por los dedos largos y huesudos de Voldemort contra su cuerpo, siendo estrellado contra su figura imponente, amenazante.  
  
Resbaló su cabeza contra ese pecho, dejándola descansar en él... Era retorcido, pero saberse expuesto a la incertidumbre y al temor que representaba el Oscuro Señor, lo excitaba de manera indecible.  
  
Por esto, quizás, se refugiaba en él. Le temía, pero le gustaba resguardarse entre esas manos que si quisieran, podrían despedazarlo sin ningún trabajo.  
  
Pero cuando sintió esas manos sobar su cuerpo con lujuria, con un abandono delirante, se tensó.  
  
Se tensó en repulsión.  
  
En asco.  
  
Voldemort no era Potter... Ni siquiera su sombra...  
  
Voldemort no era Potter, y además, se lo reclamaba.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, para abrirlos con un brillo fulminante en ellos. Se escurrió de ese cuerpo, yendo hacia su cama, sin mirarlo.  
  
Sintió una punzada de temor... No hacia Voldemort... hacia si mismo... Antes quería traerle a Potter para que ambos celebrasen la muerte torturante del niño que vivió...  
  
Ahora quería él solo la desintegración de Harry.  
  
Con sus manos romperlo, como a un muñeco, y contemplarlo en su muerte...  
  
...Salvarlo de su muerte...  
  
...Quería protegerlo, como en esa tarde, sosteniéndole su frágil cabeza entre sus manos, para luego dejársela caer...  
  
... Trizarlo...  
  
Cuando Voldemort lo besó, gimió... Sus ojos llorosos, sabiéndose perdido.  
  
--------  
  
notas: Mmmm, bueno, acepto sugerencias, preguntas, lo que sea. Bueno, sí, Malfoy está algo desquiciado, su sadismo no era gratuito... dejen reviews!!!!!!  
  
Gala snape: Hola!, como estás? Gracias, nuevamente, por tu review, no sabes cuanto me animan... Bueno, es bien improbable que voldemort muera, pues el cabrón es casi invencible... Lo de harry, sobre su muerte, no te adelantes, no se sabe nada aún ; ). Besos, cuídate!  
  
Mickaelle: hola!, gracias pro el review, y para que veas que soy buena niña, lo continué rápido y algo más largo que los demás capítulos... ojalá sigas leyendo el fics, besos.  
  
Alesh : hola!, vaya!, creo que has explicado la situación de Draco mejor que yo... si, lo de él es más que una obsesión añeja y escolar... pero tampoco hay que olvidar su fijeza por la muerte, y el rollo de la sangre... pero ahí se verá... Bueno, con respecto a lo de Voldie, si, en parte se hunde más cuando este lo posee, pero ahora, es decir, con este capitulo, se hizo conciente de ello... ah, claro que me ha encantado este review, espero más!! cuídate, un beso  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: jejeje, bueno, draco debe tener un excelente autocontrol... No sé, yo no podría controlarme si veo a draco así... con harry quizás (mmm... bueno, no)... besos.  
  
Little My: hola, como te va? Jejeje, bueno, me garda que goces con las descripciones de Draco (y también con las e harry, jo), yo también llo hago... con respecto a gastados mov escasos, creo que está congelado de momento, pues no sé como seguirlo... pero esta historia está repuntando... por cierto, mi mail es: rei00ayanamiyahoo.es así que mándame tus imágenes (todas)... gracias por tu review, besos.  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola, gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra mucho que te encante la historia... Bueno, yo aún no sé si será de amor la historia, me debo aceptar que aquello (amor) me está tirando mucho... ojalá me sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews, besos. 


	8. Hoy Me Delato

Capítulo 7:  
Hoy me delato  
  
El frío se colaba entre las cortinas finas de terciopelo que cubrían gigantes la ventana. Entraba y llegaba hasta su piel delicada, ocasionándole algunos temblores, algunos quejidos inconscientes desde sus sueños. Era invierno, pero el cielo estaba limpio, alumbrado por una luna inmensa que parecía precipitarse hacia su habitación.  
  
Ahora dormía, entre el frío y el temor.  
  
El temor de los niños cuando los dejan solos y sin luz, salvo la de la luna.  
  
Se había quedado dormido luego de la salida de su padre. Él se había despedido con sus movimientos gráciles, para dejarlo acostado sobre su cama, cubierto en esas mantas imposiblemente costosas, para sonreírle imperceptible, e irse.  
  
Ahora, simplemente, dormía.  
  
Dormía porque sabía que su padre llegaría, con ese olor metálico en sus ropas lujosas, en su cabello largo y plateado, en su rostro tan pálido como el suyo... Ese olor... Ese color...  
  
Ese color que contrastaba con la piel, la de cualquiera, y la hacía volverse más hermosa. Mucho más viva.  
  
Cada noche que su padre salía, volvía antes del alba para acariciarle sus cabellos, para advertirle que ya había llegado, y él se acurrucaba contra esa protección hecha de un olor embriagándolo, torciéndolo hacia una demencia latente en él, obviada.  
  
Se volvía hacia la sangre invisible que envolvía a su padre, la sangre que había sido limpiada de su cuerpo, pero nunca borrada. Siempre ahí... Y no sabía por qué, hasta que lo descubrió.  
  
El olor de su padre, ese tentador y lúgubre, atisbador del miedo: era el olor de un asesino.  
  
Y ahora se preguntaba si acaso él también tendría ese olor impregnado.  
  
Rodeándolo, amarrándolo, sofocándolo.  
  
El olor de su padre... ¿El mismo de él...?  
  
Esos recuerdos tropezaron abruptos contra sus pensamientos, haciéndolo gruñir. Levantó sus ojos hacia la casa de Potter y de algunos de los Aurores. Una casa amplia y antigua, protegida hasta la exageración con encantamientos contra los intrusos.  
  
Un lugar seguro, le había dicho Potter el otro día, y él no pudo disimular la sonrisa retorcida, ocasionándole cierta risita despectiva al saberse capaz de corromper aquellas protecciones malogradas, pues ya lo había hecho, dos veces.  
  
Ahora iba a reunirse nuevamente con él. No sabía por qué, simplemente Potter lo había mandado a llamar y el accedía. No lo veía desde hacía casi dos semanas, y deseaba ese encuentro con una extraña ansiedad.  
  
Ansiedad que, a ratos, se la atribuía a su plan por atraparlo, tenerlo y destruirlo. Plan que había ideado a medias con Voldemort, pero que ahora, era una formulación individual... Egoísta... No deseaba compartirlo, su destrucción sería dada por sus propias manos...  
  
Sin embargo, no era sólo eso.  
  
Había algo más. Algo mucho más indescifrable, mucho más poderoso.  
  
Aunque Voldemort estuviese en su camino, estropeándolo, él seguía sus órdenes con un gusto difícil de explicar: Deseaba aquel lado oscuro, deseaba permanecer al lado del Señor Oscuro aunque se sintiese sucio y manipulado.  
  
Deseaba –y de un modo inexplicable para él mismo- a Voldemort.  
  
A Potter también lo deseaba... Aún más.  
  
Sus ojos parecieron crispar, haciéndolo apretar sus labios enrojecidos por su lengua. Potter podría ser su muñeco, pero esa idea tampoco lo satisfacía.  
  
¿Qué era, entonces, lo que quería de él... además de matarlo?  
  
Se encontró, de pronto, con la puerta de la casa ante sus narices. Golpeó con suavidad la madera media podrida de la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió.  
  
Era él, sonriéndole.  
  
----------  
  
Cuando lo sintió golpear la puerta, sintió su pulso acelerado, estruendoso yendo por sus venas. Fue rápido a abrir, para encontrarlo vestido con un abrigo negro largo y ceñido a su figura delgada. Se veía pequeño así. Le agradaba ese contraste de sus facciones infantiles e inofensivas contra sus gestos fríos y perversos. Sus ademanes crudos y elegantes.  
  
Sus ojos lucían exasperados, pero el resto de su rostro parecía inexpresivo. Era difícil descifrarlo.  
  
Lo hizo pasar saludándolo antes.  
  
Los pasos de Malfoy se deslizaron por la madera crujiendo del piso, mientras se dirigían hacia una salita privada de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia la figura de espaldas del Slytherin, con pasos delicados, silenciosos.  
  
Estaba nervioso... Sus latidos lo delataban.  
  
Draco, de pronto, se giró, sonriendo.  
  
--¿Qué querías decirme, Potter?- Inquirió en voz baja, media arrastrada.  
  
Harry dudó unos segundos antes de responder, llevando sus dedos a su boca, jugando inquieto con ella. No tardó en oírse la risa fluida de Malfoy, nublando sus pensamientos.  
  
--Ron ha empezado a recordar algo de ese ataque... - dijo en un tono frío, sin mirarlo directamente – Sólo algunos fragmentos. Dice ver una silueta, pero no puede reconocerla... -Clavó sus ojos en Malfoy- No aún... Es cosa de tiempo- su voz pareció un siseo.  
  
Draco sintió su espalda repentinamente fría, realizando un ligero temblor en su piel. Sus dientes tiritaron, ligeramente, Imperceptible. Y devolvió la mirada insistente en los ojos verdes brillantes.  
  
Se acercó unos pasos, hasta quedar a un palmo del cuerpo alto de Potter. Ahí llevó sus manos pálidas tras la nuca de Harry, acariciándola con sus dedos delgados y fríos.  
  
Potter arqueó su espalda levemente, reprimiendo un jadeo. Draco se puso en puntillas para llegar hasta su oído, sus manos entrelazadas rodeando el cuello de Harry.  
  
--¿Y sospechas de alguien en particular, Potter...? – susurró en su oreja, con una frialdad irresistible.  
  
Instintivamente Harry llevó sus manos a las caderas estrechas de Draco, estrechándolo hacia su cuerpo. Una de sus manos soltó su cuerpo para vagar hasta el contorno del rostro de Malfoy, aferrando su mentón junto a sus mejillas.  
  
Y llevó sus labios a esa piel blanca y helada, indeciblemente suave. Recorrió con su lengua su barbilla, su garganta expuesta, hasta que llegó a su boca.  
  
Lo besó con desesperación, sus manos recorriéndolo, mientras que las de Draco permanecían fijas en su nuca, sus dedos enredados en sus cabellos negros.  
  
Sonrió cuando oyó el gemido entrecortado de Malfoy cuando meció sus caderas contra las suyas. Y rió contra sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de Draco diluirse al suyo, entregándose a sus manos sosteniéndole desde su pequeña cintura.  
  
Dejó de besarlo un momento, para poder hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Llevó su cara ahí, enterrándola, lamiendo la carne que s ele ofrecía. Suspiró en su cuello, para luego oler ese olor característico de Malfoy, que lo inundaba todo.  
  
Draco estaba entregado al placer, a la caricia de Potter, a su modo de enterrar su olfato hacia su piel. Su respiración... su aliento succionándolo... Potter oliéndolo.  
  
Y de pronto se tensó.  
  
Los recuerdos de su padre y del olor espeso invadiendo sus sentidos. Si Potter lo llegaba a oler, así como él percibió aquel olor de padre, lo descubriría.  
  
Era un asesino, un depredador hacia la sangre y ella, ahora, lo estaba tomando... lo reclamaba esparciendo su aroma por su carne.  
  
Su olor el de la sangre... El de los asesinos... Y Potter lo descubriría.  
  
Así como él había descubierto a su padre.  
  
Se revolvió entre los brazos de Harry aferrándolo. Se retorció, hasta empujarlo y quedar jadeando dos pasos más allá. Sus ojos brillaban con cierto temor encubrido.  
  
Con pánico.  
  
Potter no lo iba a descubrir, ese era su secreto.  
  
Ordenó sus ropas desarregladas, mirando desafiante a esos ojos confusos, nublados. Y se fue.  
  
Potter llevó sus dedos a su nariz, sintiendo el aroma de ellos... Ese aroma de Malfoy, ese imposible aún de descifrarlo.  
  
-----------  
  
Notas: bien , lo terminé... espero que el prox capítulo salga luego... espero sus comentarios. DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gala snape: gracias por dejarme siempre un review y por que siempre lo haras (eso me anima bastante)... bueno, si, la conclusión de draco no fue muy brillante... no se porque, pero creo que se me esta volviendo un poco loco malfoy... besos, espero tus comentarios.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: hola!, bueno, si, draco en ese capítulos e vio obligadoa estar con voldemort.... Veremos como solucionará eso a partir de ahora... gracias por el review, besos.  
  
Alesh: gracias por tu review, me ha gustado mucho... Draco está confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por harry, y harry también... entre que lo quiere y sospecha de él... no se aun en que terminará todo esto. Acepto más sugerencias. Besos, y espro otro review tuyo!  
  
Paola: hola! Tanto tiempo, ya pensaba que no me leías... gracias por el review, en serio. Y tienes razón, draco va a sufrir y mucho... y harry también.. y voldemort, no sé aún. Besos. 


	9. Adiós

Capítulo 8:  
  
Adiós  
  
Se revolvía en las sábanas, junto al gemido incesante crujiendo contra sus sueños. El recuerdo vago, la silueta borrosa, perdiéndose ante un chispazo fluorescente y doloroso.  
  
Sus sueños obligándolo a recordar el dolor enterrado.  
  
Sus sueños dándole luz y forma a esa figura indistinguible.  
  
Abrió sus ojos cansados, notando que estaba transpirando. Incluso podía oír sus jadeos débiles escapar de sus labios. Su visión era extraña, aún no se acostumbraba a ver sólo por un ojo. Recorrió el lugar con un temor inexplicable, para luego sonreír ante el absurdo de aquel miedo que lo acosaba desde el día del ataque.  
  
Debía recordar.  
  
Debía recordar tanto por si mismo como por Harry... Y Hermione.  
  
Hemione... Aún la recordaba, sintiendo nudos punzantes en su garganta, haciéndolo humedecer súbitamente sus ojos.  
  
Ella había sido la primera asesinada por ese mortífago. La primera de la serie de muertes brutales que se habían ido desencadenando. Venía a su memoria su cuerpo sangrante y retorcido en el suelo, mientras la nieve se teñía de rojo cuando intentaba vanamente dar pasos con sus piernas medias descuartizadas.  
  
Recordó su cuerpo arrastrándose ante sus ojos incrédulos, para lego desplomarse en sus brazos, sus labios al borde de decir algo que no alcanzó a decir.  
  
Y sólo quedó morcada la mueca de su sonrisa extraña... Muerta...  
  
El maldito lo había dejado vivo, y él ya no podía recordar. Ni por Hermione, ni por ayudar a Harry... no podía recordar.  
  
Sólo tenía latente el sentimiento de venganza.  
  
El sentimiento justo de venganza, como se decía a si mismo.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, escondiendo de sus pensamientos el recuerdo incesante de Hermione destruida entre sus brazos, de la figura sin rostro de su asesino.  
  
Pronto recordaría...  
  
------------  
  
Se desnudó ante los espejos de su habitación que se alzaban siniestros por la pared, esparciendo su imagen resplandeciente en pequeños mosaicos entrecortados, enfrentando casa parte de su cuerpo hacia otra.  
  
En su rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha, cubriendo sus mejillas pálidas de un rubor ligero.  
  
Su piel helada le complacía, más aún si tenía la posibilidad de contemplarla en trozos cortados y tapizados en la pared. Elevó su rostro a la pared altísima de su cuarto, y se vio desnudo y sonriente en aquel espejo extendido.  
  
Bello... Su piel brillante. Antinatural... No, sobrenatural... Antinatural era la piel de Voldemort: media tiesa y excitante.  
  
Y la de Potter...  
  
...Oh, la de Potter: Infantil y flexible... blanda, suave como la de los niños.  
  
Buscó un pantalón negro, cubriéndose sus piernas y muslos con ellos, que se le ajustaron como una segunda piel. Dejó abierto el botón de ellos, insinuando un camino alucinante hacia su sexo que descansaba bajo la tela tersa.  
  
Luego, se colocó una camisa también negra, ajustada, para reír ante el contacto de la prenda contra su piel entibiándose. Unas botas hasta sus rodillas cubrieron sus pies.  
  
Hasta que avanzó hasta el espejo de su velador, sentándose para poder delinear sus ojos con negro brillante. El oscuro del color enmarcó de inmediato sus ojos grandes y plateados, haciéndolo lucir incitantemente amenazante.  
  
Volvió a reír.  
  
De pronto, oyó a Voldemort entrar con sus pasos insonoros a la habitación, para oírlo reír junto a su oreja, complacido.  
  
Draco se volvió hacia él aún sonriendo, sus ojos encogidos como los niños cuando están siendo presa por la risa incontenible.  
  
La lengua del hombre se deslizó por su garganta pálida, por esa carne palpitante y atrayente. Luego lo mordió, tirando de su piel con suavidad torturante.  
  
--¿Y a qué viene ese humor... Malfoy?—Su susurro le llegó como un sonido de ultratumba, como una voz soñada y tenebrosa... Como la de las pesadillas.  
  
Draco dio un pequeño temblor travieso, para depositar suavemente un beso en los labios secos de Voldemort.  
  
--Voy a deshacerme de algo ésta noche – Indicó con su voz media infantil, media ronca. Media desconcertante.  
  
En sus dedos finos descansaba aquel anillo de punta punzante que le servía para esas ocasiones especiales. Uno de sus dedos recibió el metal, el cual se hundió en la mejilla del Señor Oscuro, logrando que escurriera un pequeño hilo de sangre.  
  
Y Voldemort volvió a reír, dándole la bienvenida al desquicio dulcemente encubrido de Draco.  
  
---------  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando fuertemente. Su sudor escurría por todo su rostro, vagando por su espina dorsal, penetrando con frío temblor tosa su piel. Apretó sus dientes.  
  
¡Lo sabía!  
  
Ahí estaba, la imagen nítida erguida ante sus ojos, ante la visión de su recuerdo nebuloso. Pero ahora no, estaba claro y distinguible.  
  
Ahora lo recordaba: los ojos plateados y su cabello rubio en desorden, cayéndole sobre sus facciones delicadas, medias consternadas ante su repentino descubrimiento.  
  
El temor en sus ojos grises... el temor de saberse descubierto y perdido.  
  
Y luego su error que le costó la pérdida parcial de su visión.  
  
¡Era Malfoy! Era Malfoy, como siempre lo había sospechado, como siempre Harry lo había negado.  
  
Y pese al temor, pese a la infinita furia que lo carcomía, logró esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Así que el cretino quería despistar haciéndose pasar como la mano derecha de Harry? ¿Así que quería reemplazar su lugar para luego despedazarlos a todos?  
  
Su sonrisa se borró cuando desde el claro de luna que se colaba desde la ventana, surgía hermosa la figura de Draco Malfoy, entrando en ella con grácil sigilo.  
  
Ahogó un grito. Amortiguo el temblor histérico de su miedo.  
  
Los pasos de su enemigo se acercaron hasta él deslizándose sobre el suelo, sin realizar ningún ruido, acaso como si levitara. Estaba igual que aquella noche, pálido y con un ligero delineado en sus ojos.  
  
Sólo que ahora sonreía, no temía.  
  
Enroscó sus dedos en las sábanas, impotente.  
  
Un ligero peso sobre su cama le indicó que Malfoy se había sentado sobre ella, para acercarse aún más a él gateando sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo entre sus piernas y manos. Hasta que se detuvo al tener su rostro bajo la altura del suyo.  
  
Ron tembló... Sin embargo, fue un temblor acompañado con algo más que miedo.  
  
Sintió cierto placer obsceno e inexplicable al tenerlo sobre suyo. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, invirtió las posiciones, dejando inmovilizado a Malfoy contra la cama, contra su cuerpo fuerte y robusto.  
  
Draco rió, encantado, para estirar su cuello, plantando un beso húmedo en esos labios temblorosos: excitados y temblorosos.  
  
--Ah, Weasley... -- Gimió cuando una mano torpe se hundió en el espacio mínimo de sus pantalones, para sostener su sexo y tirarlo con crueldad.  
  
Pero era inútil... Un placer intentando en vano aplazar la muerte.  
  
Rodeó con sus dedos finísimos la nuca de Ron, para acercar su boca hasta su oreja, murmurando ahí el encantamiento que lo destruiría, pero la mano en su miembro se hizo más ansiosa, más placentera, logrando desviar su voz a un quejido prolongado y agudo.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y dejó que unos labios invadieran los suyos.  
  
Sólo un momento.  
  
Uno solo y sentenció las palabras con deliberada fluidez, sintiendo el cuerpo de Weasley desplomarse sobre el suyo, exhalando un suspiró repleto en remordimientos, hambre y temor.  
  
En un odio incontenible.  
  
Se escabulló del cadáver sobre suyo, para entrecerrar sus ojos oscurecidos, sintiendo como la sangre se le paralizaba en las venas.  
  
Y sintió con náuseas como por primera vez se le había hecho tedioso matar a alguien.  
  
Giró su cuerpo, haciendo revolotear su capa oscura, huyendo del tedio y del latido medio entorpecido de su corazón, de su sexo antes despierto.  
  
------  
  
notas: Bueno, ahí llega el final de Ron, que era sumaente necesario para que Harry no sepa aún nada... Hay cambios en draco, como notarán... pero no sé, aún nos é hacia donde irán esos cambios. Acepto sus sugerencia,s y déjenme reviews... Por favor!!!!!!  
  
Gala snape: hoal!, bueno tienes razón con eso de que a draco se le viene la noche, aunque se ha salvado de momento por lo de Ron... pero Harry tampoco es tonto y sabrá como ir desencadenando el misterio. (y6 más ahora con su mejor amigo muerto, aunque no de una forma cruel –ya me gustaría morir así- ) .espero te haya gustado el capítulo, espero tu review, besos.  
  
Alesh: hola!... bueno, sí, las tácticas de draco son bastantes eficaces (como no), y aciertas en eso de caer en su propia trampa. Y bueno, harry sospecha fuertemente en él, pero al mismo tiempo, intenta aunto-engañarse. En algún momento todo se destapará y ambos tendrán que optar según lo que estimen más conveniente. Bueno, esa imagen de voldemort retorciéndose en su propia sangre me parece bastante inspiradora, pero aún no sé que sea la mejor (no para ellos, sino para el fics, jo)... Es que yo soy muy cruel y me gusta que a los personajes se les haga un tanto difícil el asunto. Bueno, te dejo, esperando tus comentarios, besos.  
  
Little me: hola! (bueno, ya sabes cuando tengas más imágenes, mi correo tiene bastante espacio para recibirlas )... bueno, esa escinita e un preámbulo, por eso quedó al aire, pero ya verás la escena que tanto esperas (no se caudno, pero vendrá)... espero tus comentarios, besos y espero también nuevas imágenes tuyas!  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, jeejje, si, draco no anda muy bien de sus facultades mentales... quizás debería pasearse un poco por algún sanatorio... pero los medios desquiciados pueden ser muy irresistibles. Me alegra que te haya agradado eso del beso... y también por la historia... oajlá te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos! 


	10. Sin Culpa

Capítulo 9:  
Sin Culpa  
  
Abandonó la habitación con pasos tambaleantes, sintiéndose mareado y confuso, con su respiración desintegrándose en espasmos débiles. Empuñó sus manos, dejando escapar al instante un pequeño grito al enterrarse el metal de su anillo en la palma de ella.  
  
Observó con sus ojos nublados la sangre escurrir por su mano pálida, resplandeciente desde la noche. Lamió la sangre antes de que cayera al suelo. Ninguna evidencia podía dejar, eso sería cavar su propia tumba.  
  
Echó un último vistazo al lecho alumbrado por la luna, y sintió un torrente de emoción indescifrable subirle por su estómago, hasta asfixiarle la garganta.  
  
Aún así realizó un amago de sonrisa.  
  
Un ápice cruel y aún obsesivo por aquello que implicaba matar... Llevarse la vida e irse desentendido. Y así lo hizo.  
  
Salió por la ventana e invocó un extraño hechizo que lo hacía desaparecer. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su cuarto. Jadeaba y temblaba sobre el piso de baldosas rojas. Evitó los espejos que parecían invadirlo, yendo hasta su cama, para cubrirse por completo con las mantas.  
  
Una vez protegido, comenzó a reír.  
  
Rió expulsando aquel fugaz arrepentimiento ante la muerte de Weasley... Y rió, también, por el anticipo de la mueca desgarrada de Potter cuando por la mañana viera el cadáver tieso y de rostro apacible que era ahora su mejor amigo.  
  
----------  
  
Ese día había salido antes de la madrugada de la casa. Solo y con su rostro serio, dirigiéndose hacia un parque que se hallaba abandonaba desde el último ataque realizado por aquel mortífago. No quiso informarle a Malfoy, deseó mucho más la distancia tras su último encuentro.  
  
Distancia, que por cierto, había delimitado Malfoy.  
  
Distancia, que por cierto, era e único recurso para poder sacárselo de su cabeza... Y de su cuerpo...  
  
Olvidar el roce repentino de su piel, de sus manos en su nuca, de las suyas propias recorriéndolo, aplastándolo hacia su cuerpo, estrujándolo y moldeándolo a su propia necesidad morbosa de sentirlo, para luego mirarlo con ojos suspicaces, dudando de su inocencia... O de su culpabilidad.  
  
La crueldad en sus ojos grises y su sonrisa infantil...  
  
...Aquello era Malfoy, por ello, había que confiar en su palabra.  
  
Recorrió el lugar, estudiándolo fríamente, rememorando el episodio que lo llevó al llanto en presencia de Draco. Rememorando la escena de cuerpos tapizados en el suelo, medios destrozados, medios retorciéndose aún, algunos aún quejándose desde la muerte.  
  
Como cuando había visto a Hermione arrastrándose ensangrentada hasta los brazos de Ron.  
  
Ese hijo de perra seguía cobrando vidas... llenándose, revolcándose en ese desquicio homicida de arrebatar la carne. Imposible era adivinar sus siguientes pasos, esos que parecían invisibles y maestramente deslizados.  
  
Suspiró prolongado, para retirarse del lugar cuando ya había amanecido. Caminó despreocupado hasta la casa, pero cuando la tuvo al frente, observó consternado un movimiento extraño en ella. En la puerta de entrada se desplazaban algunos aurores con expresiones alteradas.  
  
Luego, siguió con sus pupilas el desplazamiento de una camilla, en la cual descansaba cubierto en una manta blanca, el cuerpo de Ron.  
  
Sintió un golpeteo estridente en su pecho, anulándolo a realizar algún movimiento, salvo el de sus ojos enormes y excesivamente ardorosos.  
  
Intentó articular alguna frase, alguna palabra, pero sólo oyó un sonido amorfo y lastimero hundiéndose en el aire, llegando a su cabeza recordándole el sonido de un lamento amortiguado. Y comprendió que estaba llorando.  
  
Ahí, de pie en frente de la casa, viendo el rostro quieto de Ron, que de estar vivo ahora, le estaría dirigiendo una sonrisa derrotada.  
  
Y sólo atinó a cubrirse con sus manos la boca, hundiendo un alarido insonoro. Acallando aquel grito así como intentaba hacerlo también con ese dolor de estar viéndolo muerto.  
  
--------  
  
Llegó a él dos días después, cuando se estaba realizando el entierro a Weasley. Se acercó a la aglomeración de magos sombríos, con sus rostros fúnebres y sus miradas humedecidas.  
  
Aquello lo hubiese complacido si no le hubiera excitado ver a Potter pálido y cubierto por un enorme abrigo negro, sus mejillas blancas, sin ese tono medio mate que traían siempre. Sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes intensamente más brillantes, también llorosos, medios alucinados a un canto lejano de unas mujeres unos pasos más allá.  
  
Dejo sus ojos deslizarse por aquella expresión dolida y hermosa que traía Potter, deseándolo aún más.  
  
La escena era patética, más aún con la nieve que caía levemente. Aún así, tuvo que fingir una expresión sombría, igual de vergonzosa de las que estaban allí.  
  
Se adentró entre la gente apilada ahí, para quedar de pie al lado de Potter, quien al notarlo a su lado, se estremeció ausentemente.  
  
Él también dudó un poco, mientras miraba la mano desnuda de Potter apuntando al suelo, caída y abandonada al frío. Dudó algo más hasta que llevó las suyas protegidas en guantes costosos y ajustados, para entrelazarlas a las del Gryffindor, quien apretó fuertemente esos dedos delgados.  
  
Draco sonrió, mientras el ataúd brillante iba descendiendo en la tierra, para quedar cubierto de blanco.  
  
----------  
  
No esperaba el extraño gesto de Malfoy cuando buscó sus manos en la multitud aglomerada del lugar. Tampoco esperaba que lo acompañase aún después que el funeral finalizó.  
  
Cuando la gente se hubo ido, su mano seguía aferrando la de Malfoy, reteniéndolo en ese dolor aún no asimilado de estar despidiendo el cuerpo de Ron... Ron más abajo, enterrado para siempre.  
  
Parpadeó, sintiendo una lágrima rodar por sus mejillas entumecidas.  
  
Otra vez lloraba en presencia de Malfoy, pero ahora ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Ni siquiera parecía importarle.  
  
Apuntó sus ojos al suelo nevado, abriendo sus ojos al paisaje blanco e insignificante que se le presentaba. De pronto, presintió la figura de Draco frente a la suya, mirándolo con ojos insondables y curiosos.  
  
Levantó su visión para encararlo, para hacerle frente a ese rostro inexpresivo. Y lo vio con esa mirada curiosa que suponía, sólo que esta vez había algo más en ella... Algo más oscuro, y mucho más indescifrable.  
  
No le importó descubrirlo... No ahora.  
  
Sólo llevó sus manos hasta esa cintura estrecha y cubierta por un abrigo oscuro, para cubrirla con sus brazos, estrellándolo a su cuerpo ansiándolo aún con el dolor.  
  
Lo arrastró hasta él, hasta que pudo dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy. Este lo acogió fríamente, llevando sus manos hasta enredarlas en su cuello, en un ademán automático.  
  
Ese cuerpo frío y entregado a él le era de un efecto sumamente anesteciante. E inconscientemente, sus manos vagaron desde su cintura a su espalda arqueada hacia él, hasta llegar a su nuca, acariciándola, para luego abordar su cabeza con sus manos, sintiéndola frágil a contacto de ellas.  
  
Una de sus manos se quedó quieta tras la cabeza de Malfoy, mientras que la otra bajaba al camino de sus caderas, para dejarla estática ahí.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
Harry, simplemente, buscó esos labios.  
  
Buscó esos labios con remordimientos y la culpa de estar besando Malfoy el día del funeral de Ron, frente a su tumba. Frente a su deseo cobrando atención.  
  
Draco gimió, para luego sonreír más ante lo trágico de la situación...  
  
... Potter besando al asesino de su mejor amigo frente a su cadáver... Frente a su tumba olvidada ahí.  
  
------------------  
  
notas: otro capítulo. Bueno, bueno, para las amantes de Ron, lo lamneto. Para las amantes de harry/draco, no (). Ojalá dejen sus reviews, para saber si sigo con la historia o no, pues no tengo idea hacia donde llevarlas, y necesito supervisión.  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: hola!, gracias por tu review, pues me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Bueno, sí, en general hacen fics con personajes bastante alejados a sus características originales... espero sigas leyéndome, y dejándome tus comentarios, besos.  
  
Little My: hola!, como estás? Bueno, en realidad Draco no esperaba encontrarse con harry, lod e su botón fue por que es seductor y nada más (bueno, y quizás quería su encuentrito con ron, quien sabe)... de momento no publicaré en slasheaven, pues quisiera ordenar unas cosas, pero quizñas la otra semana lo haga. Espero que pronto tengas más imágenes. Y espero tu review, cuídate, besos.  
  
Gala snape: jejeje, si ESTÁ MUERTOOOOOOOOoooo, ahora lo enterraron ... (oh, eres cruel, ron no merecía morir, jo)... harry sospecha, pero siempre sospecha, así que no importa mucho. Además, es tan caliente que prefiere dejar de lado esas sospechas... (bueno, y quien no?)... y estoy completamente de acuerdo con morir de ese modo... besos!  
  
Paola: hola!, tanto tiempo!espero que este capítulo no te confunda, pues draco esta cada vez más al fondo... epsero me sigas leyendo... besos  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: ah, gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te enganche la historia y que quieras seguir leyéndola hasta el final (que no se como será, por cierto)... Bueno, siendo sincera, por ti he puesto en este capítulo algo de harry/draco, algo poco, pero era una forma de decir que me ha gustado mucho tu review. Cuídate, besos. 


	11. Nudos Cediendo

Capítulo 10:  
Nudos Cediendo  
  
Draco apuntó sus ojos entrecerrados hacia la nieve, sintiendo en la piel de su cuello el aliento tibio de Potter acariciándolo, mientras lo sentía descansar apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Enredó sus dedos enguantados en los cabellos negros y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.  
  
Potter ya no lo besaba, había dejado de hacerlo hace unos segundos, como acosado por un repentino cansancio y remordimiento. Sin embargo, aún seguía aferrando la cintura de Malfoy, rodeándola y recorriéndola con alucinante atención.  
  
Una lágrima rodó nuevamente por sus ojos verdes, mientras maniobraba la espalda arqueada de Draco para dejarlo tumbado sobre la nieve, sin importarle mucho que su delgado cuerpo quedase expuesto al contacto frío de ella.  
  
Malfoy se estremeció cuando la humedad gélida se filtró por entre su ropa y alcanzó su piel. Sin embargo, al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Potter sobre suyo, aún aferrándolo, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera cruel.  
  
Y Harry volvió a sus labios, tirándolos con los suyos, succionándolos y llenándose de su sabor.  
  
Sus manos vagaron por los costados de su cuerpo, sintiendo frustrado la abundante ropa impidiendo un contacto aún más placentero.  
  
Draco dejó descansar su cabeza en el suelo, mientras la nieve mojaba su cabello rubio y lo hacía temblar en ligeros escalofríos. Pequeños temblores de satisfacción y poder.  
  
...Y algo más tibio...Más indescifrable y conmovedor...  
  
Pero no quiso saberlo, no ahora que tenía a Potter entregado, medio alucinado al encanto del placer y la culpa. A su deseo imposible de rehuirlo.  
  
Hundió sus dedos pálidos en la nieve, para luego llevarlos hasta la nuca de Harry, quien gimió cuando sintió las manos congeladas de Draco en su carne. Malfoy rió, encantado, contagiando a Harry con su risa extraña, desconcertante.  
  
La mano de Potter fue recorriendo los muslos de Draco, presintiendo la suavidad indecible que debía poseer esa piel; subió por sus caderas hasta hundirse bajo la ropa que traía, tocando la piel levemente helada de su vientre sedoso.  
  
Subió algo más, hasta acariciar con un breve roce sus pezones pequeños, para llegar a sus clavículas y volver a juguetear en su ombligo. Tentado a seguir más abajo, pero algo lo hizo vacilar y dejó sus manos quietas en la calidez estropeada de su piel.  
  
Draco sintió sus latidos más rápidos, al igual que su respiración media histérica y excitada. Sin embargo, el llamado de Voldemort lo hizo paralizarse, tensarse bajo el cuerpo del Gryffindor.  
  
Harry levantó su vista perdida hasta clavarla en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Se confundió ante la expresión impasible de Draco, y creyó que su toque le estaba incomodando.  
  
Tal vez no era lo correcto...  
  
"Ah, pero si en ningún caso podría haberlo sido... Oh, Ron..."  
  
Y sus ojos brillaron en una culpa mayor, ahora consciente: Había deseado al mayor enemigo de su mejor amigo en su funeral, y ahora estaba excitado y con la necesidad punzante en su sexo.  
  
Más el remordimiento ahogándolo.  
  
Más los ojos fríos de Malfoy asfixiándolo una vez más... Deseándolo una vez más, y quizás para siempre.  
  
Se incorporó rápido, sus mejillas ahora ruborizadas, sus manos trémulas. Evitó encontrarse con ese rostro pálido, saliendo del lugar casi corriendo. Avergonzado, y culpable.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido, Draco sonrió, entre derrotado y satisfecho. El presentimiento de un sentimiento imposible crujiéndole entre sus latidos.  
  
Y desapareció acudiendo al llamado del Señor Oscuro.  
  
---------  
  
Entró a su cuarto amortiguando el latido ardoroso y apretado de su pecho. Sus labios tensos en una sonrisa amarga... Sombría. Su mente estaba fragmentada en vagos recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia anestesiada por la amistad de Ron y Hermione, y la fantasía alucinante de ser parte del mundo mágico.  
  
Ese pequeño secreto a regañadientes en la casa de sus tíos, para luego acudir al abrazo y seguridad junto a Ron.  
  
Fragmentos difusos, también, de Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy y Ron...  
  
...Hubiese sonreído por la absurda relación si no tuviera la cruel certeza del cuerpo de Ron descomponiéndose bajo la tierra, bajo la nieve que había acogido, minutos antes, el cuerpo entregado y extendido de Malfoy.  
  
Sí, dispuesto a sus caricias. Recibiéndolo con ese ademán desligado hacia su dolor.  
  
Pero había resultado tan estimulante. Desolador y amargo: sumamente excitante.  
  
Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, dejando rodar unas lágrimas secas desde sus ojos hinchados. Torció nuevamente sus labios para realizar un amago de sonrisa.  
  
Sin embargo, sólo resultó un gesto trizado y sin forma, acabando en una nueva mueca sollozante y avergonzada.  
  
Arrepentida.  
  
-------  
  
Sacudió su cabeza confundido antes de entrar, haciendo que su cabello rodara en finos mechones sobre sus mejillas, enmarcando sus pómulos. Cuando enfocó su vista en el cuarto amplio, notó a Voldemort sentado sobre el lecho, mirándolo con ojos inescrutablemente encendidos.  
  
Parpadeó algo rápido, formando una débil sonrisa, cansada. Y caminó hasta él, intentado dilucidar aquella mirada que lo estaba perturbando...  
  
... Aterrando...  
  
Aún temblaba y se retorcía de miedo ante el Señor Oscuro. Esa era su poción para alimentar al deseo, a la necesidad de tenerlo consigo en sus sueños oscuros y punzantes.  
  
Voldemort alimentaba su locura desde el horror. Sus pesadillas y su fijación por la sangre.  
  
Caminó hacia él con lentitud exasperante, mirándolo quedamente, sintiendo su pulso abultado y espeso, ahogándolo. Observaba la impasibilidad amenazante de Voldemort desde la cama, sin realizar ningún movimiento.  
  
Se detuvo a un palmo de él, por primera vez mirándolo hacia abajo, por encontrarse de pie ante la figura sentada. Elevó sus manos imperceptiblemente temblorosas hacia las mejillas hundidas del hombre, pero antes que ellas llegaran hacia aquella piel, las manos de Voldemort las encerraron con furia entre las suyas.  
  
Draco jadeó, entrecerrando sus ojos asustados.  
  
La presión era cruel y ardorosa contra su piel delicada, sintiendo a sus huesos estrujarse ante la fuerza implacable que se le ejercía en ellas. Lloriqueó insonoro, sintiendo su mirada humedecida y borrosa, presa de un delirante placer morboso.  
  
--La paciencia se me está agotando... Mal-foy – murmuró con una suavidad contrastante a su modo brutal de apretujar las manos delgadas, pálidas de Draco.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido, forzó la presión aún más, haciendo un movimiento brusco para tumbarlo en el suelo, su espalda rebotando en el suelo de baldosas, duras y fría, dolorosas contra su piel escasamente protegida por la ropa.  
  
Voldemort se sentó en sus caderas, sus manos aún apretando inhumanamente sus manos amoratadas.  
  
Draco cerró uno de sus ojos, intentando en vano aminorar el dolor que se le agudizaba en su carne viva y palpitante. Sus labios entreabiertos jugaban a realizar incesantes gemidos, quejidos amortiguados y enfurecidos... Aterrados.  
  
De pronto, la presión cedió, dando paso a una caricia inmaterial en el contorno de su rostro, vagando finísimo sobre su mandíbula ligeramente arqueada. Cuando esos dedos largos y arrugados llegaron a su garganta expuesta, suspiró con un temblor temeroso.  
  
Fijó sus ojos alucinados en los de Voldemort, los cuales estaban fijos en la carne tibia de su garganta, en la caricia de sus manos sobre ella, para luego cerrarlas con fuerza, haciendo retorcer el cuerpo delicado de Draco Malfoy contra el suelo.  
  
Acercó sus labios a los rojizos de Draco.  
  
--No me gusta tu método de conseguirlo... - volvió a susurrarle contra sus labios, esta vez un ápice considerable de furia en su voz.  
  
Draco volvió a moverse bajo el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, para que casara la presión que lentamente lo estaba sofocando... La muerte nublándole su visión, avanzando lenta contra sus nervios aterrados, paralizados.  
  
--¿A...cuál mé-todo te... Ah... refieres? – Logró formular la respuesta entrecortadamente, dejando en ella una débil burla provocativa.  
  
Uno de las manos de Voldemort bajó por su cuerpo lentamente, hasta encerrar en sus dedos su sexo medio erecto por el terror invadiéndolo. Lo aferró con nueva fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Draco se levantara, arqueándose en un ángulo casi imposible... Doloroso... la presión en su cuello llevándose lo último de su aliento.  
  
--Esto te recuerda tus eficientes métodos, ¿no? – una nueva presión, tanto en su miembro como en su garganta abultándose en sus venas y palpitaciones histéricamente mudas.  
  
De pronto, algo en el cuello de Malfoy cedió, como el trizar débil de un espejo al ser cruelmente pisado con un pie desnudo y frágil.  
  
Algo cedió en su carne y en sus huesos tenues, haciendo a su cabeza caer hacia atrás, como imposible de sostenerse por su cuello ahora roto, quebrado bajo las manos enfermizas de Voldemort, quien sintió a sus ojos brillantes.  
  
Su respiración se agazapó histérica y frenética, oyéndose como una letanía rápida y tenebrosa... Sus ojos contemplando histéricos el cuello torcido, trizado de Draco, mientras su propio corazón se paralizaba en horror, en miedo, en un mudo arrepentimiento jamás experimentado en su vida.  
  
Ya estaba hecho...  
  
Ahí estaba, Draco entregado a sus brazos, a la presión aún ejerciendo algo de fuerza en su garganta, en su sexo ahora flácido.  
  
Ahí estaba... Y le dolía verlo... se remordía, mientras gritaba algo ininteligible y desesperado, sordo para el cuerpo extinguiéndose ahí tendido.  
  
--------  
  
notas: Bien, bien, me atrasé un poco, pero el capítulo es algo más largo que los otros. Como siempre, espero sus reviews, por favor... Y acepto sugerencias, quejas y comentarios de cualquier tipo (menos insultos, claro está)  
  
dejen reviews!!!!  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: hola, gracias por el review!... Bueno, a mi también me encanta esta pareja, es también mi favorita (y también me he cansado de esas declaraciones amorosas y empalagosas... aunque debo admitir que siempre hay fics muy buenos de ese tipo). Agradezco tu consideración y espero que me sigas leyendo. Besos, y espero tus comentarios!.  
  
Gala snape: no te preocupes, no tengo pensado abandonar el fics, por el cobtrario, solo que a veces no se hacia donde apuntar... Bueno, tampoco considero que pueda darse un final feliz o apacible, pero en realidad, aún no lo tengo claro... besos y espero, como siempre , tus reviews, me animan mucho!  
  
Liwk: hola!, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te gustara el fics (eso de trágico no se si lo pueda cambiar T.T), Bueno, a mi también s eme hace lindo Draco con su cabello negro y sus ojitos pintados, pero el draco original también me encanta. Bueno, gracias y espero otro comentarios, besos.  
  
Paola: hola, niña, como estás? Bueno, me alegra ta,mbién que te gustara... y si, pobre ron (todos se han quejado, je)... ojalá disfrutes este nuevo capítulo... besos.  
  
Diana-lily.potter: hola, gracias por el review... jeje, veo que no soportas mcho a draco, o al menos, no lo pasas lo suficiente para querer que siga vivo... Bueno, yo igual lo mataría en el caso de harry, pero él es un niño más considerado de lo que se cree. Besos y epsero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Velia: Hola, gracias por el review, me ha encantado. Si, draco es la personificación de la maldad hecha lujuria, como bien lo has dicho, por eso me encanta. Bueno, aunque obviamente se salen de los personajes originales, me gustan más así... más sádicos y exageramente sexis. Espero un nuevo review tuyo, besos y sigue leyendo! (y escribiendo tu fics de slam dunk!)  
  
Alesh: hola!, como estás?, gracias por el review, sabes que me encantan los tuyos. Bueno, si, harry es el último eslabón de lucidez de draco, pero no sé si esto será suficiente, ya sabes, draco está algo desquiciado y anhelante en sangre y destrucción. Podrías referirte a aquellas ideas que se te ocurren pero que dices no tienen buen aspecto (si te dijera las mía, ahí si que sabrías lo de buen o mal aspecto... pero yo soy un caos en ideas, las tuyas me ayudarían). Bueno, besos y espero ma´s review, cuídate.  
  
Malena: gracias por el review, bueno, era inevitable lo de Ron, muchos se han ya quejado TT, pero ojalá sigas leyendo. Un beso.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: gracias por el review. Si, malfoy es todo un cabron ., ojalá sigas leyendo, besos-  
  
Little my: hola!, como estás? (espero que dibujando para enviarle a tu amiga rei todos los dibujos ). Bueno, me alegra que te encanten harry y draco, pues a mi igual... muero por que llegue la película tres, es una rabia que e chile la retrasaran. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews y tus dibujos tan inspiradores y perfectos. Un beso y espero tu mensaje!  
  
Ishida rio: hola, gracias por el review, pensé que ya no me estabas leyendo T.T... bueno, me alegra que te guste y que me leas... Y eres muy perceptiba al decir que draco está vuelto loco, pues está al borde de perderse por completo... Su caída dependerá de harry, peor tampoco es algo seguro tratándose de él. Un beso y espero tus review!  
  
Ali: hola, gracias por el review, me encanta que les agrade la historia. Bueno, draco es un misterio saber hacia donde apuntará, pero acepto sugerencias. Un beso y espero tus comentarios.  
  
Saritakinomoto: hola, así que eres amiga de ishida rio?, bueno, me alegra bastante que me hagan propaganda gratis, y mucho más que sea efectiva y te guste la historia. Yo también medio ruego para que draco no escuche muy tarde, pero mi lado sádico me tira a que se haga el sordo... veremos. Un beso y ojalá sigas leyendo.  
  
-- : Bueno, me gustaría haber sabido tu nombre (o nick?), pues el review me ha gustado mucho... debo suponder que me has leído antes, pues decías que he mejorado mucho y que aquello te complacía... no sé si es por retorcida, pero me hago una idea de quien puedas ser... tal vez. Un beso y sigue leyéndome, entonces. 


	12. Anzuelo

Capítulo 12:  
Anzuelo  
  
Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better  
  
Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away  
  
Lo último que pudo ver fueron esos ojos rojos...  
  
Ahí parecían entrecerrados, suspendidos en esa serenidad cruda y siniestra de siempre. Aquello lo desconcertó cuando oyó, ya de lejos, su grito medio estrangulado, medio asustado.  
  
Luego vino el silencio y el hormigueo en toda su sangre.  
  
El hormigueo apagado y afilado reuniendo todos sus latidos en un mutismo horrible.  
  
Sintió sus ojos desenfocados, desorbitados e idos, fijos en un punto nublado y lejano... Inexistente... Luego sintió, con la misma vaguedad, esas manos imponentes sosteniendo su cuerpo que ya ni parecía su cuerpo.  
  
Sólo sentía su cabeza inclinada y deshecha, apuntando al suelo, hacia atrás, moviéndose en un vaivén tenebroso, capaz de asustar a cualquiera.  
  
Pero él no estaba asustado, no tendría como asustarse, como gobernar su cuerpo hacia alguna emoción y que aquella aflorase entre su piel, sus latidos, sus movimientos estáticos.  
  
...Aquel hormigueo, aquel deslizar de serpientes ansiosas entre sus venas, se hacía mucho más lento, mucho más ausente. Todo se iba anestesiando.  
  
El dolor borrado... Sus sentidos apagándose.  
  
Y como en un extraño ritual, se sintió alzado, desnudo y adorado hacia unas manos ásperas, torcidas, histéricas y arrepentidas. Pero quiso dejarlo así, ese recuerdo consciente de su cuerpo extinguiéndose debía enterrarlo.  
  
Doblegar sus pensamientos alucinados y llevarlos hacia otro lugar.  
  
...Allá, con Potter, quizás.  
  
Allá dónde lo había tenido tendido sobre su cuerpo delicado, retorciéndose en infantiles caricias, besos, sinuosos movimientos. Recuerdo vago de la culpa y el deseo...  
  
Su dolor arrepentido e irresistible.  
  
Sintió que sonreía... que le sonreía a sus recuerdos y a la vaga imagen trizada de Potter...  
  
Sí, Potter, igual de destrozado y frágil que él.  
  
De pronto, contra sus labios azulados, empezando a ser tiesos, sintió otros labios acariciando los suyos. Una caricia forzada y desesperada, por completo repulsiva.  
  
Arqueó su garganta, intento formar arcadas y expulsar vómito y maldecirlo. Pero no podía realizar ningún movimiento. Unas barreras lo sujetaban, encadenándolo a la inmovilidad y al espasmo quieto.  
  
Cadenas apretujándolo y llevándose lo último de él.  
  
Y lo comprendió...  
  
...¡Dios, se estaba muriendo!...  
  
Un escalofrío aterrado invadió su mente, formando un bullicio ininteligible y atormentado. Quiso patalear, gritar, murmurar algo.  
  
Y sólo sintió vértigo en su estómago, en algún lugar nublado de su cerebro cada vez más lento, cada vez más entorpecido.  
  
Con locura se entregó a la agonía, a la muerte palpándolo, violándolo desde sus sueños irrealizados y confusos, llevándoselo como él mismo lo había hecho con cientos de hombres más.  
  
Hasta que sintió sus ojos humedecérseles, empañándole aún más aquel punto fijo en el cual su visión se había tornado estática.  
  
Sintió aquella humedad rebalsarse de sus ojos, deslizándose una lágrima por sus mejillas, seguida por el jadeo extraño, incrédulo de Voldemort.  
  
No... No iba a morir... No sin antes desquitarse, burlarse y llevarse a Potter al desquicio junto con él.  
  
Una nueva lágrima cayó, junto con el despertar de su respiración, haciéndose un tumulto asustado y renovado, histérico intentando recobrar el aire en sus pulmones gastados.  
  
Oyó un suspiro de la boca de Voldemort, junto a un conjuro extraño que lo hizo volver a sentir parte de su cuello torcido y arqueado hacia atrás.  
  
Sintió su garganta estirada y adolorida, convulsionándose en sus respiros volviéndole la visión nublada, hasta hacerse nítida, logrando desplegar la escena por completo.  
  
Rodó sus ojos hasta toparse con los del Señor Oscuro, quien lo miraba confundido y mudo a su lado. Admiró el brillo de sus ojos rojos, antinaturales, y le sonrió, aún medio aturdido.  
  
Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su cuello, comprobando que estaba ileso. Entrecerró sus ojos y se incorporó tambaleante, yéndose del lugar, dejando a Voldemort quieto y desorientado en el piso de baldosas.  
  
Sus pasos se vieron reflejados en los mosaicos de espejos tapizados por toda la habitación, recordándole su visión siniestra desde que la marca oscura se había forjado en su piel, anidando en su locura.  
  
Y se retiró con la imagen de la muerte llamándolo, acosándolo esa noche, intentando llevárselo, paradójicamente, sin un rastro de sangre.  
  
--------  
  
Sus ojos estaban rotando por el techo, realizando deslices suaves por la pared, por la madera crujiendo a cada instante, impidiéndole el sueño, el silencio, el sopor acumulado del llanto. Sus ojos verdes e iluminados, grandes como los de los niños y, ahora mitigados como los de los ancianos.  
  
Cansados.  
  
Inexpresivos.  
  
Disolviéndose en luminosidad opaca y cruel.  
  
Los cerró un momento, para sentir de inmediato el chirrido inconfundible de la ventana al abrirse. Los abrió nuevamente, presintiendo del ruido, de los pasos asomándose a través del cristal removido.  
  
Ahí estaba, la figura iluminada de Draco Malfoy deslizándose por la ventana, metiéndose a su pieza en penumbras. Sus pasos ligeros y silenciosos.  
  
Se sentó en su cama, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que aquellos ojos grises se elevaran y lo encontrasen sonriéndole sórdidamente. Pero eso no pasó. Sólo fue consciente del titubeo extraño en el actuar de Malfoy, de cómo retorcía sus dedos al momento de acercarse a su cama, a su cuerpo esperándolo.  
  
¿Malfoy nervioso? ... Malfoy dudando.  
  
Indeciso y destruido.  
  
Llevó ambas manos a las mejillas heladas del Slytjerin, para sostener su rostro frágil e irresistible, atrayéndolo hacia donde él se encontraba. Sintió contra su cuerpo el peso ligero de Draco, cayéndole con fineza suculenta sobre su regazo, amoldándose a un abrazo mudo y conciliador.  
  
Aterrado.  
  
El cuerpo de Malfoy temblaba con algo parecido a la histeria.  
  
Sin embargo, pronto ese temblor se diluyó. Se escurrió como la sensación de la nieve bajo los dedos de Draco en el funeral de Ron. Se escurrió como la culpa y el dolor.  
  
Ya no había temblor, sólo sus labios en busca de los suyos, anticipándose a un encuentro irrevocable.  
  
Ah, y el encuentro llevándose a cabo.  
  
Encerró con sus manos las caderas de Malfoy, estrechándolo hacia su cuerpo. Las piernas delgadas de Draco se abrieron, dejándolo encerrado entre ellas envolviendo su cintura.  
  
Sus muslos suaves y flexibles en contacto con sus caderas. El roce estimulante de sus sexos cuando ondulaban juntos, meciéndose en gemidos y labios humedeciendo. Lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando.  
  
Lo tumbó violento contra el lecho, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos recorriéndolo y sobándolo. Su propio cuerpo quedó luego tendido sobre el de Draco. Abrió con desesperación su camisa negra y ajustada, dejando expuesta su piel translúcida e irreal, ondeando sutil entre las sábanas deshechas.  
  
Una de sus manos bordeó su pecho, sus tetillas erectas, su vientre agitándose bajo la respiración acelerada, su ombligo pequeño, su color blanco y luminoso.  
  
Bajó su barbilla hasta su estómago convulso, para poder oler esa piel anhelada, para luego morderla, humedecerla, estropearla, mancharla, odiarla, odiarla, odiarla como siempre debió ser y siempre se resistió a hacerlo.  
  
Draco gimió, agudo y prolongado. Su sonido erótico mientras movía sus caderas y agitaba sus muslos. Sus manos arañando las sábanas, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.  
  
Draco gimió y Harry sintió su sexo endurecerse con animal urgencia, presionándolo contra el vientre desnudo de Malfoy.  
  
---------  
  
Sus pasos pronto se hicieron coordinados y perfectos, sólo quedaba el temblor en su piel, en su carne aún entumecida y azulada. Voldemort casi lo había matado.  
  
No... Voldemort había intentado matarlo y lo había logrado, pero algo lo hizo volver.  
  
Pero estaba asustado.  
  
Debía encontrar a Potter y entregárselo al Señor Oscuro antes que éste acabase con él. No quería morir, no quería enfrentarse a esa nada anuladora y horrible que había sido presa hace sólo unos minutos.  
  
No.  
  
Debía sacrificar a Potter, aunque eso le costara un pedazo de lucidez.  
  
Buscar a Potter y entregárselo intacto a Voldemort, su señor.  
  
Y eso haría.  
  
Cuando tuvo la ventana de Potter frente a sus ojos, sintió una punzada de dolor, de anticipado histerismo y terror... Luego vendría el arrepentimiento, quizás.  
  
... Ahora, debía cumplir su misión (Y despedazarse por eso).  
  
-------  
  
notas: Hola!, bueno, qué creían? Qué iba a matar a draco sin antes disfrutar un poco con Harry?.... bueno, como verán, está decido a cumplir las órdenes, -pero acepto sugerencias, comentarios y lo que se les ocurra. Dejen reviews!!! Ah, lo olvidaba, la frase del inicio pertenece a Erotica de Madonna, quizñas no queda bien, pero no suelo ser muy asertiva con esto de los lyrics, el problema que escuché harto esa canción mientras escribí el capítulo.  
  
Reviewsssssssssssss o!!!!!!!  
  
little my: hola!, no te preocupes, draco no murió, pero voldemort necesita ser castigado. Oye, siempre esperaré tus dibujos sean de lo que sean, son igualmente buenos. Un beso y espero los dibujos   
  
gala snape: Hola!, gracias por el review.... No, draco aún no merecía morir, pero no se aún si morirá o no. eso se los dejo un poco a uds... espero tus comentarios, besos.  
  
Diana lily potter: No, no lo mato , pero esa era la idea, asustarlas (jojo)... gracias por el review y espero ma´s tuyos, besos.  
  
Liwk: hola!, gracias por que te haya gustado esa escena, a mi igual me gustó hacerla, fue algo inesperado incluso para mi misma. Pero no ha muerto draco. Bueno, espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado y sorprendido, aunque puede sonarte algo predecible. Besos y espero tus reviews!!  
  
Alesh: hola!, gracias por tus comentarios . Bueno, si voldmeort se merece lo peor de todo, pero como es de poderoso dudo que le toque la peor parte. No sé, draco está ahora asustado (y no es para menos)... espero tus comentarios , besos!  
  
Malena: hola, gracias por el review... bueno, tragedia queda para rato (bueno, no se si tanto), y ojalá sigas intrigada. Besos.  
  
Velia: hola! Espero que no te haya desilusionado que draco continue con vida, pero como dicen, hierba mala nunca muere (mal dicho?). no sé, es que si lo mataba la historia se me deshacía... aún no es tiempo...si, tienes razón con eso de lo delicioso que puede ser ver como el deseo va desintegrando todo poder racional... me gusta jugar con ellos. Besos y espero tus palabras!  
  
Ishida rio: hola!... lo siento si te causé lástima por la seudo muerte de draco, pero supongo que con su renacimiento te has puesto mejor. Draco está seguro de lo que siente por harry, pero su temor está empezando a ganarle (y su locuro, claro). Besos y espero tus reviews!  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, que bueno que escribieras!... ah, eres la única menos fatalista del grupo, pues todos han pensado que moría. No, draco no muere aún... ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, besos y espero tus comentarios! 


	13. Is This Desire?

Capítulo 12:  
  
Is this desire  
  
Sí, la piel de su pecho estaba helada, al igual que la de su vientre ondulante y magnético que lo arrastraba a succionarlo con cierto desquicio aberrante. Más que su piel pálida, más que el frío alucinante de su carne, era el sabor que poseía.  
  
Imposible de definirlo, pero lo reconocía... Sabía que siempre lo reconocería.  
  
...Sabor entre dulce y espeso, como el de la sangre tibia y tierna de una herida demasiado profunda. Sangre profusa, sin el tinte metálico. Sólo viva. Muy viva.  
  
Malfoy siempre le recordaría la sangre... Draco siempre le recordaría el sabor de esta noche.  
  
Hundió su rostro una vez más en su cuello, inhalando su olor extraño, para dejar sus ojos cerrados un momento, sintiéndose protegido en ese calor asfixiante de la frialdad de su piel.  
  
Draco elevó su garganta hacia el cielo, para acomodar sus piernas, entrelazándolas tras las caderas de Potter, acercando sus muslos a los de él, frotándose suavemente contra el sexo endurecido de Harry, quien gimió estrangulado en su cuello, mordiéndolo.  
  
Sentir sus piernas delgadas enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo fue suficiente para desearlo más... Aún más...  
  
Acomodó sus manos en sus caderas, acercándolo más, restregándose más en él, para sentir la fricción de sus sexos y el dolor insoportable de hundirse en su cuerpo, comprobando su placer, su anhelo hacia su cuerpo escudriñado.  
  
Draco dejó escapar una risita ronca, la cual se oyó afectada, como un lloriqueo ronroneante.  
  
/"Secrets in his eyes  
  
Sweetness of desire"/  
  
Harry alzó su cara desde donde se encontraba enterrada en la piel del cuello de Malfoy, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, a esos medios entrecerrados y brillantes, oscurecidos a un tono bordeando el plomo gastado. Vagó su mirada hasta los labios rojos, medios apretados, para depositar un leve beso en ellos.  
  
Draco le siguió el juego, ahondando el contacto de sus bocas, deslizando su lengua hacia la de Harry, para enredarse a ella.  
  
Suspiró dentro de la boca de Potter, para volver a treparse en su cuerpo, sentándose sobre sus muslos temblorosos, ansiándolo. Meció un poco más sus caderas, cruelmente, estimulando el roce insuficiente, para volver en su baile de vaivén desgarrante y lento.  
  
Arrancó rápido la camisa ya arrugada de Harry, lanzándola al suelo, junto a la suya, abrazándose luego a la piel desnuda de su pecho, de sus vientres en contacto, de sus respiraciones agitadas.  
  
Sus latidos iban desorientados, haciéndolo olvidar por un momento la razón de su encuentro, de su unión convertida en un espejismo anulador, cruel y dulce.  
  
/"Is this desire  
  
Enough enough  
  
To lift us higher  
  
To lift above?"/  
  
Harry, con su visión nublada, presenció los labios de Malfoy bajando por sus clavículas, jugando en el hueso pronunciado de ellas, para resbalar hacia su pecho, tirando con sus dientes sus tetillas pequeñas, enrojecidas. Su boca rodando hasta su estómago que subía convulso a su encuentro, para sentir aquella lengua sedosa penetrar su ombligo. Besos en el borde de sus pantalones, escalofríos y una nueva punzada de deseo ensordecedor y paralizante.  
  
Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda, sus hombros laxos y tiritones, sintiendo aún sobre su cuerpo la figura liviana de Draco, sentado en sus muslos, aproximando ese secreto contacto de sus pieles.  
  
Sollozó algo similar a un gemido ahogado, mientras hundía su mano en la mínima abertura del pantalón, atrapando el sexo erecto de Harry, tironeándolo todo lo que podía permitirse bajo la tela algo holgada que llevaba. Potter gritó, ronco y bajo, para atrapar a Draco de los hombros, dejándolo tumbado en la cama, sus ojos plateados confusos y ansiosos.  
  
Ante el cuerpo trémulo y tendido de Malfoy, se arrodilló entre sus piernas, para llevar sus manos a sus pantalones, desabrochando los botones deliberadamente lento, haciendo a Draco jadear en anticipación. Poco a poco comenzó a emerger la piel y el vello de su pelvis, para caer deslizante su pantalón por sus piernas.  
  
Draco quiso tocar, acercarse hacia la erección de Harry, pero algo lo inmovilizó contra la cama: los fuertes brazos de harry lo sostuvieron de sus hombros, reteniéndolo, recostando su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, sobre el suyo palpitante.  
  
/"When we're dead, between these lands  
  
The sun set behind his eyes"/  
  
Los costados de su cuerpo fueron recorridos por las manos ansiosas de Potter, rodando por sus caderas estrechas, hundiéndose entre sus nalgas, hurgando hacia su sexo anhelante. De pronto, los dedos torpes de Harry desabrocharon sus pantalones, arrancándolos de su cuerpo con violencia, sintiendo la tela áspera de ellos arañar sus muslos sensibles cuando fueron arrebatados de su cuerpo.  
  
Mordió dos de sus dedos al saberse desnudo y expuesto ante Potter, cumpliéndose así aquel deseo acribillado e inocente, surgido desde el nacimiento de su propio desquicio. Potter era la razón y el desperdicio fundido, dispuesto a estrellarse contra sus planes, desintegrándolos.  
  
Quizás lo entregaría... Quizás se dejaría seducir por ese sentimiento indescifrable, llevándolo hacia otros sueños enloquecidos... así, tan lejos de la sangre.  
  
Sin embargo la sensación de sentir la piel desnuda de Potter contra la suya era delirante. El roce delicado de sus manos vagando en el cuerpo de Harry en contraste de las de él arañándolo con torpeza inocente. Sí, su carne se hacía aún más sensible ante su contacto ingenuo.  
  
Sí, necesitaba sentirlo.  
  
Volvió a envolver sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de Potter, para facilitarle la entrada hacia su cuerpo. Buscó sus ojos verdes, para hallarlos sorprendidos, encendidos en un deseo indecible.  
  
Apretó su cuerpo al de Harry, enterrando su sexo en su vientre, humedeciendo con su boca el mentón de Harry, para luego besar su cuello, acercando sus labios a su oreja, respirando en ella, ocasionando escalofríos en la piel.  
  
Harry gruñó medio gimiendo, para tomar la cadera de Draco, levantándolo algo más, hundiéndose, luego, en su cuerpo. No fue delicado, simplemente embistió con fuerza, sintiendo algo ceder en el cuerpo de Malfoy... Algo más allá de su grito sollozante, de su arqueo imposible en su espalda, de sus uñas enterradas en su espalda, de su sexo vibrante contra su ombligo.  
  
/"Is this desire  
  
Enough enough  
  
To lift us higher  
  
To lift above?"/  
  
Sí, adoró su estreches y su modo de rechazar su invasión, para luego acogerla con suculenta entrega, meciendo su cuerpo, ondulando sus caderas hacia él.  
  
Se enterró en él todo lo que pudo, hasta sentirlo diluirse en sus brazos, con sus ojos entrecerrados y húmedos, su sonrisa surcada en una extraña expresión. Ni siquiera en esos momentos pudo descifrar su rostro, lo que querían dictar el brillo opaco de sus irises.  
  
No le importó, sólo quiso buscar una vez más esos labios, para besarlo mientras acababa en su cuerpo al unísono con Draco en su vientre.  
  
Sí, ya estaba hecho... Y sonrió, aún en Draco, aún besándolo.  
  
/"Is this desire  
  
Enough enough  
  
Enough inside  
  
Is this desire"/  
  
Fue Malfoy quien se deslizó de su cuerpo, desenterrando su sexo de su interior, para acomodarse a un extremo de la cama, volteando su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos en la ventana, en la luna escasa que se asomaba entre las nubes.  
  
Fue Malfoy quien se había retirado, por él, hubiese seguido dentro suyo, acariciando ese interior inaccesible y resguardado lejos de él.  
  
Draco cerró sus ojos, volviendo a aparecer aquel histerismo mudo que lo acometía durante las noches, haciéndolo temblar estático. Esta noche sus pesadillas fueron entrelazadas con el remordimiento de la entrega de su lucidez a Voldemort.  
  
Ah, Potter, su caída estaba palpitando en su mente, tirándole parte de sus nervios, acorralando sus latidos hasta hacerlos agónicos.  
  
Se durmió confundido, su rostro dando a la luna, haciéndolo lucir translúcido y frágil.  
  
Harry lo quedó mirando sentado en la cama, viéndolo lejos de su cuerpo, hecho un ovillo muy lejos de él. Frunció su ceño, agarrando las sábanas en sus manos, para luego lanzarlas lejos del cuerpo de Malfoy, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto ante sus ojos y el frío.  
  
Lentamente, su piel comenzó a enfriarse, haciéndolo tiritar en sueños, buscando inconsciente el calor del cuerpo de Harry, anudándose a él, su cuerpo más pequeño acurrucado entre sus brazos.  
  
Hasta que por fin, Harry sonrió.  
  
----------  
  
nota: Bueno... Hay algo que se complica aquí, hay sentimientos involucrados, así que acepto sus sugerencias con respecto al destino del fics... Pero igual, estuvo tierno, no?... Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc. Ah, lo olvidaba, la canción de durante el capítulo y el título del mismo, es "Is this desire?" de PJ Harvey.  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Diana lily potter: hola!... bueno, a Draco claro que le gusta Potter, sino no se confundiría tanto en su misión. (Sería un desperdicio ir a matarlo sin sacar un poco de provecho... )... Su misión aún no acaba, así que supongo que la duda aún no se te despeja... espero tus comentarios, besos.  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: hola!, gracias por el review. Bueno, bueno, Draco es en verdad malvado, de eso no hay duda, pero quizñas hay que darle un poco de esperanza a su lado más humano... No sé si habrá recapacitado de su decisión tras esta noche, veremos, y acepto sugerencias: tú que dices??... , espero tus comentarios, cuídate.  
  
Gala snape: hola!, gracias por el review y las ideas que me diste!!, pero aunque pueden ser todas muy factibles, me has dejado algo más confundida... no sé, yo creo que el capítulo da para unos tres capítulos más, mas o menos, pues tengo pensada ciertas cosas por ahí antes del final... espero tus reviews, gracias y un beso.  
  
Liwk: hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado el chao anterior, y eso de que draco haya sobrevivido... solo quería asustarlas, jeje... bueno, ojalá este también te guste, aunque salga un poco de la línea del fics. Besos y espero tus comentarios.  
  
Saritakinomoto: hola!, bueno, voldemort no terminó por matarlo no sólo por la parte de la estrategia que significa, sino también por los enredos de camas y otras cosas que hay... tal vez, dentro de su maldad, le guarde algo de afecto. Bueno, entendí eso de las dos palabras (T.A)... veremos!.... espero tus review y ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos.  
  
Little my: hola! Vi tus imágenes en slasheaven y están muy buenas.... En realidad, muy hermosas y estimulantes... ya había visto algunas, pero habían otras nuevas, ojalá subas más pronto. Con respecto al fics, aquí hay un capítulo dedicado a ti, ya que te gustan estas escenitas... a ver si me haces un dibujo también de ella (awwwnnn)... besos y espero tus reviews (e imágenes)  
  
: hola, bueno, deberías buscarte un seudónimo o un nickname si quieres publicar fics, tal vez tu nombre estaría bien, aunque quizás no te complazca mucho el que tiene (jo, puede ser)... no sé. Ojalá sigas leyendo, y no te preocupes, los reviews no parecen saludos.  
  
Velia: hola!, gracias por el review, me ha gustado, aunque no se si pueda responder a todas tus dudas. Lo que le ocurrió a voldemort aún está pendiente, y si, este encuentro sin cadáveres y sangre de por medio ha sido tierno (bastante tierno, quedó incluso medio raro)... Ah, a ratos me seduce mucho la idea de dejarlos juntos y felices y comiendo perdices, pero no me termina por convencer... habrá que ver, según como se desenvuelvan los siguientes capítulos. Besos y espero tus comentarios.  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, bueno, yo también aplaudo por lo que ha pasado, claro que era la hora, pero no sé que será más fuerte de ahora en adelante... ojalá te haya gustado, besos y espero reviews tuyos!  
  
Alesh: hola!, como estás? Bueno, si , más uqe Draco, la historia es cruel, pues si voldmeort tal vez no hubiese amenazado de ese modo a Draco, quizás él... habrá que ver... espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, supongo que será muy cruel recordarlo después. Una pregunta, que son los alicientes?: algo para inspirarse? (soy media ignorante ). Besos y espero tus revies!  
  
Ishida rio: hola!, jeje, ahora sientes que respiras por que draco no murió?, no iba a matarlo!, peor muchas lo creyeron así... me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, espero que este también. Besos y sigue mandándome reviews! 


	14. Tú

Capítulo 13:  
Tú  
  
Se había sentado en el marco de la ventana, siendo iluminado su cuerpo desnudo por el claro de luna casi inexistente que se colaba entre la niebla. Sus ojos estaban enormes y fijos en un punto de la noche, haciéndolo parecer alucinado e ido desde esa oscuridad insondable de sus modos.  
  
Despacio rodó sus ojos por el cuerpo tendido y apenas cubierto de Potter sobre el lecho, con una expresión angustiosa de sus sueños, esos que los acompañaban también a él en ese delirio de las pesadillas.  
  
Quizás en eso se parecían.  
  
Sólo en eso... Y en el placer... Su deseo asfixiante, perpetuándolos a la confusión, al desquicio de la irresolución de sus planes.  
  
Sus ojos grises brillaron ante sus pensamientos, ante sus emociones acosándolo y lanzándolo hacia la imagen de Potter, vestido en luminosidad, en algo que clamaba por salvarle, aunque ya fuese imposible.  
  
Sí, Potter era un sueño imposible... más ahora que lo veía dormido y desnudo para él, entregado a él como hace unas horas, mientras lo besaba y lo lamía, entre gemidos y ronroneos incitantes. Sus caricias torpes y perfectas por la noche, su respiración llegándole como convulsionados escalofríos contra su carne vibrante.  
  
No más de aquello que había sido tan poco.  
  
La entrega inevitable, el espejismo dulce antes del quiebra dado por la cruel visión de Potter en sus manos, mientras es depositado en las de Voldemort, para estrujarlo, romperlo y desintegrarlo hasta el recuerdo fulminante de la noche.  
  
Su sabor más dulce sería el recuerdo más amargo.  
  
Abrazó sus hombros entumecidos, frotándose con las palmas de sus manos su piel congelada. Endureció su mirada, para entornarla hacia aquel cuerpo hecho un ovillo a su lado, durmiendo con esa tranquilidad inexplicable que traía el sexo... El placer desbordante, que se iba haciendo escaso a esas horas para Draco.  
  
Mordiéndose sus labios rojos alargó su mano hasta la mejilla media oculta de Harry, llevando su caricia inmaterial por el contorno de ese rostro infantil. Bajó por la mandíbula, recorriendo el cuello y las clavículas algo huesudas, indeciblemente suaves bajo su piel mate. Respiró contra sus dientes destruyendo sus labios, sintiendo levemente el gusto de su sangre en su paladar. Continuó recorriendo, sin conformarse con sus caricias anteriores, mientras Potter lo tomaba.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, soltando la presión de sus dientes en sus labios, para degustar así mejor de su sangre con el dolor aminorado.  
  
--Sí, esto es, Potter... -- Musitó con su voz ronroneante, mientras se montaba con cuidado sobre las caderas de Harry, rodeando con sus dedos delicados aquella garganta que se le entregaba ignorante entre sueños -... Nuestro fin...-  
  
Realizó con suavidad presión, aumentando cada vez, un poco más, la intensidad en ella, mientras sus labios descendían a esos entreabiertos, besándolo así como sus caricias, de manera inmaterial, inexistente.  
  
Sintió, de pronto, un ardor en sus ojos, nublándole la vista haciéndose cada vez más húmeda. Sí, ese ardor rodando también hacia su garganta, hacia su estómago apretado e histérico. Sí, ese ardor.  
  
No quiso hacerle caso, sólo presionó más sus dedos, queriendo terminar él mismo con la misión, sin el Señor Oscuro. Si Potter terminaba despedazado, sería por su causa.  
  
Adoró el bulto que se formó en la yugular de Potter contra sus manos triturando su piel. Adoró su intento por respirar aún en sueños, aún sin saber de su muerte, aún sin saber de su agresor, de quién había matado a sus amigos.  
  
Adoró el olor de la proximidad de su muerte junto con la lágrima que resbaló por sus ojos, hasta rodar a su nariz perdiéndose en la noche.  
  
Y supo que no pudo hacerlo.  
  
Supo porque Harry había abierto sus ojos enormes y confundidos, fijándolos en los suyos oscurecidos, brillantes y algo llorosos. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Potter, encerrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello palpitante, medio lastimado por sus uñas antes enterradas.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y besó su cuello, mientras sentía la caricia de las manos de Harry en su cuerpo, queriéndolo despertar, comenzar de nuevo, deslizándolo contra el lecho, tumbándose sobre él, besándolo y lamiéndole su piel translúcida y aterciopelada, separándole sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, sujetando sus caderas con su sonrisa ingenua y encendida, para enterrarse en su cuerpo de un solo empuje, haciéndole gritar ahogado desde su garganta aún apretada por aquel inaudible llanto.  
  
---------  
  
Cuando entró a su cuarto, Voldemort se encontraba de pie contra el espejo, sus ojos rojos iluminados por el reflejo de su cuerpo envejecido e imponente. Sus pasos se hicieron delicados hasta la figura del hombre, sin embargo, él los sentía tambaleantes, intentando en vano amortiguar temor de su temblor al saberlo cerca.  
  
Voldemort volteó para verlo, sus ojos dudando, encendidos en su típico deseo hacia él, entrelazado por el presentimiento del miedo dibujado en las facciones finas de Malfoy.  
  
Alargó su mano, encerrando el mentón afilado de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo ansiándolo, esperándolo desde el desconcierto y el remordimiento. Cuando hubo sentido el cuerpo pequeño de Malfoy estrellándose en el suyo, sonrió, así como antes, cuando le complacía tener la figura delicada a merced suyo, para manipular sus pasos hacia sus objetivos. Cuando lo sabía tan desquiciado y perdido como él mismo.  
  
Arrastró su cuerpo hasta hacerlo rodear con sus delgadísimas piernas su cintura, apoyando su espalda en la pared de espejos amputados. Sus propios cuerpos reflejados mutilados en los mosaicos de espejos, mientras Voldemort frotaba su cuerpo al de Draco, sintiéndolo diluirse a su contacto, tal vez a su terror, despertando su sexo con urgencia entrañable.  
  
--... Hoy... ¡Ah!... en el cementerio...al anochecer-- logró articular su mandato con voz entrecortada, afectada por el sabor de ese cuerpo.  
  
Y con un hechizo simple, sin varita, el cabello y el contorno de los ojos de Malfoy lucieron negros.  
  
---------------  
  
Sus pies se deslizaban cansados por la luz escasa del atardecer, sintiendo sus ojos adormecidos por los objetos espectrales de esas horas. En sus manos descansaban un ramo de rosas rojas, sus labios iban torcidos en una mueca inexpresiva, casi severa.  
  
Iba hacia el cementerio, al encuentro de la tumba que consumía el cadáver de Ron y, un poco más allá, el de Hermione, junto con los demás Aurors descuartizados por ese hijo de puta que aún seguía asesinando, derramando sangre y desapareciendo como una sombra invisible.  
  
Aún así sonrió, el odio era algo inoportuno ahora, más aún tras el recuerdo de la última noche junto a Draco, quien, a pesar del dolor de la muerte de Ron, le daba una razón más para el olvido.  
  
Se escabulló por el camino de los árboles secos y sin hojas, adentrándose en aquel pasadizo de tumbas y troncos retorcidos, hasta que distinguió a lo lejos una silueta oscura e iluminada por la luna saliendo entre las montañas. Se detuvo tras un árbol, para poder vislumbrar aquella sombra vaga, negra que se movía como si estuviera bailando en una danza tenue y sinuosa, sobre lo que parecían ser un par de cuerpos.  
  
... Cuerpos...  
  
Parpadeó un momento, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos al reconocer aquella silueta como el mortífago que había matado a Ron y que ahora se regodeaba sobre cadáveres frescos y sangrantes.  
  
Gruñó profundo e inaudible, para alistar su varita, mientras enterraba en la carne de su palma las espinas del ramo que cayó al suelo, partiéndose los pétalos sobre las hojas secas.  
  
---------  
  
Un extraño sabor llegó a su paladar cuando tuvo los cuerpos inertes sobre las lozas esparcidas del cementerio. Nuevamente acudía la sensación ineludible del tedio al matar, sintiéndose inexplicablemente asqueado a la sangre, aturdida por ella.  
  
Aún así, esbozó la mueca de una sonrisa, pues los ojos desorbitados de uno de los cadáveres estaban fijos en él, como si lo estuviera acusando aún muerto.  
  
Onduló un poco su cuerpo, mientras hacía danzar su capa enorme y negra de terciopelo por el aire, para luego dejarla acogida sobre su cuerpo. Se entretuvo un rato colando el aire por entre la capucha, llegando a su pelo negro y brillante, oculto bajo ella. Sus manos blancas se elevaron en el aire, hasta llegar a la capucha encerrando su rostro pálido.  
  
Con extremo cuidado destapó su cara, liberándolo del calor sofocante del negro de la capa, dejando su piel iluminarse por el anochecer casi completo. Vagaron una vez más sus ojos por los cuerpos mutilados que tapizaban el suelo, para hacer una ligera reverencia e irse.  
  
Sin embargo, sintió sus dedos siendo entrelazados a otros suaves, para ser maniobrado hacia atrás, quedando su cuerpo en contacto de otro familiar, haciéndole latir su corazón desesperadamente, la sangre en sus venas congelándose.  
  
Sintió como lo volteaban, disponiendo sus movimientos como a una marioneta, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Potter horrorizados y oscuros, mirándolo desde su postura estática, mientras sentía cada vez más dolorosa la caricia de esos dedos entrelazados a los suyos suavemente.  
  
--------  
  
notas: bien, por fin el capítulo... Bueno, ahora ha quedado la cagada (en buen chileno, que sería algo como que ha quedado la mierda)... no quedan muchos capítulos, como verán, pero les confieso que aún no tengo decido el final, ni el siguiente capítulo, así que acepto sugerencias.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diana lily potter: hola!, gracias por tu review, me grada que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y tienes razón, quedó dulce... Podría considerar tu idea, aunque aún no decido que hacer, si quieres seguir aportándome, adelante!... besos y espero tu review!  
  
Anny pervert snape: hola!, gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon. Ja, que divertido, ya ha habido dos que me han propuesto que draco y harry se hagan los nuevos señores del mal... podría ser... ojalá sigas leyendo, un beso!  
  
Lyttle my: hola!, ah, me encantaría que me hicieras un dibujo!!!, peor elige tú la escena, la que más te inspire o estimule (je), sólo con una condición: si la vas a hacer NC-17, debe ser con draco sumiso (lo siento, pero me gusta así )... me alegra que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo anterior, supongo que este no tanto. Espero tus comentarios y agosto para que me hagas el bello dibujo. Besos!!  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1 : hola!, como estás?, , me gusta que les haya gustado el lemon, son de las cosas que uno más disfruta escribiendo (y leyendo, claro). Bueno, voldemort no mató a draco, lo dejó medio agonizando, pero luego lo ¿salvó?... espero que sigas leyendo, un beso!  
  
Ishida rio: hola!, ah, em ha gustado mucho tu review, me encanta que te guste la historia y la relación retorcida de draco y harry. Bueno, a decir verdad yo tampoco me imaginaba la historia sin draco, nunca tuve pensado matarlo (no ahí, al menos)... Sí, Draco tiene una fisonomía alucinante, lástima que en los libros (y las películas) le dediquen tan pocas líneas. Bueno, como verás a Malfoy se le están haciendo difíciles las cosas, más ahora que harry lo ha descubierto... y harry... espero tus reviews, gracias por leerme, espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia, besos!  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, si, a mi también me gustan ( a veces) lo finales felices, aunque con este fics aún no lo decido... si, la última escena del chap anterior es linda, incluso tierna... la última de esta, no (jE), espero tus revies, gracias por leerme, besos! Malena: hola!... lo siento, no puedo avizarte si vas a llorar o no, pues aún no se como apuntará el final. Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos!  
  
Gala snape: hola!... bueno, si, yo igual a veces me enredo con mis fics y no se como salir después de esos enredos... tu idea está interesante, pero tengo que armar algo más la historia y veremos que sucede. Un beso, espero tu review  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: gracias por el review, si, has expuesto muy bien el dilema de Draco, por eso duda tanto y no puede decidirse en entregar a harry. No sé, yo tampoco creo que un final feliz se pueda dar, pero debo decir que a veces me tira hacerlo de forma linda... Alguien tendrá que morir, o volverse loco, eso está claro, ya sea para bien o para mal. Ojalá te siga gustando, un beso y espero tus reviews !  
  
Alesh: Sí, está llegando la historia a un punto algo triste y confuso, medio tirante... Es que se están colando otras cosas además del deseo... claro, está ese punto irreconciliable de que harry es auror (y amigo de ron) y draco es un mortífago (asesino de ron)... que ganará ahí ni yo lo sé... por eso acepto las sugerencias... o simplemente, que lo lean ... un beso y espero, como siempre, tus reviews, pues me agradan. 


	15. El Plan

Capítulo 14:  
El Plan  
  
Sus ojos lucieron quietos en los de Potter, estudiando el horror dibujado en sus facciones, moldeando un aire arrastrado y espeso, el rumor del ahogo en la confusión de los ojos verdes. Ambos quedos en sus posturas alertas, mirándose con el deseo de no hacerlo, con la intención de desvanecer aquel espejismo alzando la figura del otro cruelmente.  
  
Sí, la niebla atorada en los ojos impávidos de Draco, haciendo temblar ligero el brillo gélido de ellos. Los de Potter seguían amortiguando el desconcierto aterrado, convirtiéndose lentamente en una sombra cristalina y agónica.  
  
Harry, de pronto, desató el primer brillo furibundo en sus ojos.  
  
Un brillo que hizo palidecer a Draco, mientras contemplaba con la misma impasibilidad compuesta su expresión haciéndose cada vez más furiosa, confusa, media trastornada a la luz del atardecer.  
  
/Dios... El no debía estar aquí ahora.../  
  
Sus pensamientos vagaron borrosos, queriendo acusar el hecho impertinente de tener a Potter frente a sus ojos en aquel momento inesperado, horrible, lanzándolo a la posible ejecución de sus planes sin siquiera querer hacerlo... De momento... quizás.  
  
Recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo luciendo extraño de Harry, como si estuviese cortando el aire con su postura caída e ilegible, batallando con rabia creciendo en cada segundo, uniendo aquellos hilos que iban revelando la realidad expuesta ante sus ojos...  
  
...Draco el asesino de sus amigos...  
  
...Draco, el de la sangre y el olor deliciosamente asfixiante.  
  
Ahora parecía comprenderlo y se le hacía doloroso. No de aquel dolor por perder a sus amigos y verlos cubiertos en sangre, con sus cuerpos volviéndose grises y fríos, tiesos al contacto tembloroso de sus dedos. No. Tampoco era de ese dolor perpetuo y anestesiado que lo había acompañado siempre. Era un dolor ardoroso que figuraba en su paladar, bajando por su garganta y estómago, como si estuviera derritiendo sus entrañas, haciendo efervescencia en ellas, para luego convertirlas en nervios tirantes y afiebrados, amenazando con triturar algo.  
  
Algo que estaba frente a sus ojos y se negaba a asimilar. No aún.  
  
No aún, porque aún constituía ese sueño alucinador y dulce que había tenido la noche anterior. Aún rondaba su sabor. Todavía lo sentía y era el recuerdo brumoso de sus años en Hogwarts, deseándolo en silencio, bajo sus sábanas cálidas, húmedas mientras se retorcía solo pensando en él. Aún era el recuerdo oscuro de esa noche.  
  
Era su recuerdo, no el asesino.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con la sonrisa desquiciada que lo sedujo la primera vez, y que ahora le enseñaba la realidad chillando gritos de venganza.  
  
Endureció su mirada, mientras alzaba su mano estrujando la varita, apuntando hacia el rostro aún impasible, aún sonriendo apenas, seduciéndolo aún cuando lo odiaba y deseaba verlo agonizando, implorando por el cese del dolor descuartizado en su cuerpo hermoso.  
  
De su varita escurrió una luz fluorescente, cegándolos por unos breves segundos, para luego enseñar el cabello, antes negro de Draco, rubio y natural, cayendo en suaves hebras sobre sus ojos, oscureciendo un poco más su mirada plateada.  
  
No hubo que decir nada, el espectáculo se empinaba por si solo y en silencio. Brutal desde el entendimiento y el odio anidándose desde la locura anhelante del deseo.  
  
Y por una vez, Harry deseó lo mismo que Draco... La sangre...  
  
Por una vez que no pudo ser sincronizada, sólo desenvuelta en lados opuestos y afilados. Mientras Harry alimentaba el deseo por aniquilar, por desear un cuerpo sangrante, Draco se iba desalojando de su anterior demencia, la cual le cubría de asco y tedio.  
  
Draco avanzó un paso, su varita apuntando al suelo, sujeta escasamente por sus brazos laxos y caídos, aunque manteniendo aquella postura grácil. Harry jadeó, extraño desde su garganta, aminorando el sonido antes que saliera por sus labios, manteniendo su varita firme hacia la dirección del rostro de Malfoy, quien daba otro paso más, sus ojos clavados en los suyos temblando.  
  
/No debiste estar aquí, Harry... No ahora.../  
  
Sí, lo tenía a un palmo suyo, sintiendo la varita chispeante golpear levemente su frente, iluminando sus ojos en convulsas luces danzantes. Llevó su mano libre a la de Potter que colgaba muerta apuntando al piso, entrelazando sus dedos a ella, rozándola con su caricia desconocida.  
  
Un paso más, hasta que chocó con su cuerpo con deliberada suavidad, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo muerto en los latidos de Harry. Sus labios se curvaron en su sonrisa cruel, inocente que poseía, mientras el otro cuerpo se tensaba en un delicado temblor, llevando la varita tras su nuca desnuda.  
  
Aprovechó de descifrar la suavidad de la piel de esos dedos, los de Potter. Dilucidar su sabor infantil e intoxicante. Traducir sus insospechados deseos de querer sentirlo aún cuando sabía la hora cerca, avanzando con resignada perversidad.  
  
Restregó un poco sus mejillas contra el pecho trémulo de Harry, sintiendo su olor desprenderse en suaves oleadas, percibiéndolo como un rumor aguado y fugaz, nublándole los sentidos. Rió cansado, mientras erguía su rostro para poder vislumbrar la expresión secreta que adornaba las facciones de Potter.  
  
Sus ojos sombríos, y los suyos...  
  
/...Nuestro desquicio.../  
  
Aún con la sonrisa, se puso en puntillas, empinándose hasta alcanzar con sus labios esos entreabiertos y ausentes, respondiendo con aquella obscena suavidad, con esa ingenuidad volviéndose cruel.  
  
Probó de su furia y de su odio. De su deseo aún, sin diluirse. Aquello no se iría, el deseo, aquel afecto extraño que le supo dar, aquel medio amorfo, recién creciendo, y mutilado antes de desarrollarse.  
  
Sintió la presión de la varita más fuerte contra su nuca, mientras aquella lengua cobraba movimientos sinuosos en su interior, ahogándolo y retorciéndolo, haciéndolo arquearse hacia atrás, quedando sostenido por la mano libre de Potter sujetando su cintura.  
  
Ronroneó un gemido, ladeando su rostro ofreciendo su cuello, haciendo más punzante la varita contra la piel sedosa de su nuca. Sintió como mordían su mandíbula delicadamente, enrojeciendo su piel pálida.  
  
Jadeó, oyendo a lo lejos el mismo jadeo de Potter, seguido por su inconfundible gemido inocente. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras notaba con desconcierto como los ojos verdes seguían ardientes en furia, en muerte y venganza.  
  
Sus ojos desolados... /...Los nuestros.../  
  
Aquella mano libre de Potter rodó por su cuerpo, por los costados entregados y meciéndose en movimientos ondulantes. Esos dedos recorriendo las caderas, amoldando los muslos suaves, haciéndolo caer su varita.  
  
Sí, su varita resbalando por sus dedos blanquísimos, realizando un baile seco antes de estrellarse en el suelo con un mudo sonido, que lo hizo abrir enormes sus ojos, haciéndole latir un poco más los latidos despertados por el placer, la excitación por esa mano maniobrando su cuerpo, recostándolo sobre las lozas, torciéndolo hacia la indefensión.  
  
Suspiró, recobrando el placer aterrorizado, entregado hacia ese odio delineado en los ojos de Potter.  
  
Harry se sentó con cuidado sobre sus caderas, aún apuntándolo con su varita. Su mano dibujó el perfil alucinante de Draco, bajando por su garganta, llegando efímero por sus clavículas, para luego encontrarse con aquella capa separándolo de su piel. La desgarró, sin hechizos, sólo con sus manos, dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo y luminoso, contorsionándose bajo suyo.  
  
Un brillo de violento deseo surcó su mirada, provocándole lamer aquella piel expuesta y entregada a él.  
  
/Sí, disfrutarte por última vez... Aunque me duela.../  
  
No, claro que no necesitaba hablar para desbocar aquella perversidad nebulosa que lo aquejaba, esa nube de emociones enroscadas y torciéndolo hacia la irracionalidad.  
  
Admiró la figura sumisa y queda de Malfoy, mirándolo con el temor latente desde su deseo, perturbándole el ademán quieto que solía llevar a uno vibrante y enloquecedor. Retuvo su piel pálida, la suavidad inexplicable de ella, su sabor magnético, sus gemidos callados, casi sollozantes.  
  
Sí, ambos gozaban...  
  
/Desde el terror... desde el odio/  
  
Acarició los muslos agitados, separando las piernas de Malfoy un poco más, para acomodarse entre su cuerpo ansiándolo. Le sonrió sugerente, siendo respondido de igual forma por aquellos ojos grises. Se desnudó también, aún apuntándolo, aún sin perderlo de vista, sus ojos febriles, opacados en un baile frenético y enloquecido.  
  
Cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, Draco gimió al frotarse ambos desnudos por última vez, haciéndolo separar más sus piernas, respirando en la carne de cuello suaves cosquilleos, vagando por sus cuerpos vibrantes.  
  
Entonces, Harry lo penetró, deslizándose en la estrechez de sus entrañas con violencia frágil, hundiéndose en su cuerpo arqueado, contenido sin respiración. Los gemidos de Harry aumentaban, mientras el lloriqueo incitante de Draco le acariciaba sus hombros, donde lo mordía para no gritar, aunque igual lo hiciera.  
  
Embistió una vez más, más violento, para contemplar aquellos ojos vidriosos y fijos en un lugar del cementerio, hacia las sombras, donde la figura de Voldemort surgía de aquel inframundo, diluyendo sus gemidos con su risa estéril.  
  
/Asó como la nuestra.../  
  
--------  
  
notas: Bien, extraño capítulo... Sí, sé que ha quedado extraño, poco creíble, pero en realidad no se me ocurrió otra reacción más po parte de harry... Su intención era matarlo, pero ya saben, llegó Voldemort... no sé que irá a pasar, acepto sus sugerencias, aprovechen que es su última oportunidad (jeje ... es probable que sea la última oportunidad, sinceramente, no creo que hayan más capítulos, pues quiero comenzar otra historia)... Dejen reviews, aunque el capítulo haya sido un fraude.  
  
Reviews!!!!  
  
Por cierto, agradezco los reviews que me han llegado por "gemidos secretos", no esperaba tantos para ser un one-shot. Agradezco a: Diana-lily- potter, Anny pervert snape, fallen fan, saritakinomoto, ophelia dakker, ariadna creta, darky dee's, Alesh y Yania... muchas gracias, les digo acá pues sé que la mayoría de uds leen péndulo... aunque a los otros que no y me dejaron un review, espero que algún día lean este pequeño agradecimiento.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews de péndulo:  
  
Little my: hola!... qué bueno que Draco te guste sumiso, pues a mi me parece irresistible así (me alegra, también, que te hayas inspirado con mi lemon para hacer un dibujo de él... lo espero, lo espero ¬). Bueno, con respecto a quién va a morir, ni yo misma lo sé... pero acepto las sugerencias. Besos y epsero tus comentarios y tu dibujo (quiero verlo T.T!!!)  
  
Ishida Rio: jaja, si, el chileno tiene algunas expresiones bastantes ilustrativas... me gustaría usarlo más en las historias, pero supongo que no muchos entenderían. Me gusta que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y agradezco el review que me dejaste (y que hayas pospuesto tu once por leerme, ). Harry reaccionó de la mejor forma: Indescifrable... pero aún queda lo peor. Espero tus reviews, besos!  
  
Saritakinomoto: hola!, no, Draco no está poseído por Voldemort, ni nada por estilo... Es más, está cada vez más alejado de él... si draco y harry se matan, aún no lo sé... pero acepto tu sugerencia ... besos y gracias por tus reviews... (creo que he dejado peor la historia... pues ha llegado el hijo de perra de volde)  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: hola!, gracias por el review... Uf, has hecho un gran análisis de la situación... ni yo misma había pensado en todas esas posibilidades... Y tienes razón en la mayoría , pero aún flata que me decida por alguna... no sé, lo que sigue no pinta bien, pero espero que agarre algo de forma. Ojalá no te haya defraudado este capítilo extraño. Besos y espero tus comentarios!  
  
Gala snape: hola!, garcias por tus reviews y tienes razón ene so de que se va armar una terrible, más ahora que voldmeort ha hecho su triunfal entrada. Has intuido bien en que él estaba ahí - besos y espero tus reviews!  
  
Anny perevrt snape: hola", bueno, si, a mi también me gustaría que se quedasen juntos, por eso, quizás hice ese pequeño lemon en este capítulo... peor lo veo difícil, pero no sé, tal vez... -... cuídate y espero tu comentario!  
  
Diana lily potter: hola!, bueno, comprendo por qué quieres ver a Draco muerto... yo también pensaría lo mismo si fuera harry... aunque él no pueda resistirse a sus encantos por última vez (¿?)... besos y espero tus comentarios!  
  
Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, vaya otra más que los quiere dejar juntos (incluyéndome ). Bueno, draco si está loco por si solo, voldemort no ha influido mucho en eso (tal vez lo haya hundido más). El final se acerca y aún quedan posibilidades de ese final que esperas, pero no sé nada aún. Besos y espero tu review.  
  
Alesh: hola!, gracias por tu review, siempre me dejan con algo dando vueltas (ideas, ideas). Sí, voldmeort, de cierto modo, estaba burlándose de ambos, por eso se apareció en aquel momento. Harry no se quedó sin reaccionar, quiso tener a draco por última vez, aunque le doliera y lo odiara aún más. Lo que pasará ahora con voldmeort al medio, no lo sé, pero él nunca trae nada bueno. Besos y espero tu review, con más ideas! 


	16. La Visita

Capítulo quince:

La Visita

Draco gritó, derramándose en el vientre de Harry, inundándolo con su espesa tibieza. Sus ojos estaban alucinados y fijos en las sombras, haciendo vacilar el brillo de sus irises plateadas. Sus labios iban mordiendo con terrible dulzura el hombro de Potter, mientras éste arqueaba su espalda al momento de acabar en el ceñido interior de Malfoy, nublando su visión en suaves espasmos coloridos y vidriosos.

En esos breves segundos del orgasmo, ignoraron la figura deslizante de Voldemort, erigiéndose como una tenebrosa sombra inhumana, amenazando con la cercanía de su risa.

Su risa sonando tosca y aterrante, como si a él mismo le costase realizarla. Como si le doliera reírse y fijar su vista en ambos cuerpos desnudos y oscilantes, destruyendo el sonido seco de su risa con sus jadeos cada vez más mudos, más quietos.

Potter fue el primero en oscurecer su mirada, al tiempo que una extraña sonrisa cruzaba sus labios, mientras relamía el inferior con desesperante lentitud, alternando su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo y el ademán irreconocible de Draco, para luego fijarla en los ojos rojizos de Voldemort.

Malfoy meció más sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Potter, para poder enterrar aún más su sexo en su interior, sabiendo el momento trizado e imposible de retener. Luego, ahogó un sollozo, el cual sonó como una risa perdida e infantil.

Sus ojos grises se quebraron al momento de sentir el cuerpo de Potter deslizarse de su interior, dejándolo expuesto y vacío en el suelo tapizado con hojas secas y cadáveres enterrados bajo sus tumbas.

Sus ojos seguían manteniendo los movimientos del Señor Oscuro, quien, a su vez, lo miraba con esa lascivia desquiciada de siempre, entrelazada a un brillo indescifrable, haciendo sus pasos más firmes e imponentes, cercando ambos cuerpos desnudos a cada paso.

Sin embargo, la escena se alzaba estática y silenciosa, como si cada movimiento fuese inexistente y precario, imposible de ser percibido ante sus miradas desalojadas.

Hasta que la risa de Draco se erigió sobre aquel encanto paralizado, rompiendo el brillo perdido en los ojos de Voldemort, estrangulando la sonrisa desquiciada de Potter, para convertirla en una mueca de asco y furia...

... Y del deseo cruelmente masacrado por la desilusión.

Y comprendió por qué no había habido ni llanto, ni odio ni golpes al saber a Malfoy como el mortífago asesino de sus amigos. Lo comprendió porque ahora lo estaba sintiendo, al ver a Voldemort de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos con sus ojos volcados en sádico placer.

Odio contra Voldemort y su siniestra marioneta tentándolo, llevándolo hacia el deseo capaz de subsistir ante el aborrecimiento.

Draco aún deseado, desde el Odio.

Harry cerró un momento sus ojos, abandonado a sus pensamientos invadiéndolo con frenéticas imágenes. Su varita temblorosa sujeta entre sus manos, apuntando todavía el cuerpo de Draco tumbado en el piso, quien reía despacio mientras sus ojos se le humedecían.

/Sí... ahora hay que matarte.../

Draco parpadeó, rodando una inexistente lágrima por sus mejillas luciendo transparentes, para luego incorporarse con un temblor, avanzando hacia donde su varita reposaba entre las hojas. De lejos ya, oyó la risa de Voldemort, alentándolo en su siguiente movimiento.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar.

De la varita de Voldemort surgía un brillo opaco, cada vez más débil al estrellarse contra el cuerpo frágil de Draco, quien, con sus ojos bien abiertos, se desplomó ligero contra el piso, realizando un terrible sonido contra el oído de Harry.

...Sus dedos se abrieron por última vez, intentando abordar el borde suave de su varita, sintiendo el asco de saberse sólo una pieza del juego de Voldemort, el cual se iba trazando ante sus ojos adormilados, desenvolviéndose con perversidad pasmosa.

/Sólo he sido un juego... Un insignificante anzuelo/

Fue consciente del dolor, del vacío aterrador de sus latidos, del ahogo en sus pulmones... De la asfixia y el entumecimiento. Y luego, el yacer de todos sus nervios, pareciendo anestesiados.

Sus párpados le pesaron así como el rumor espeso de su visión se tornaba cada vez más negro, agrietando la figura de Potter quieta bajo el desconcierto horrorizado. Y no supo porqué lo último que hizo, antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos, fue sonreírle a Harry.

La risa breve de Voldemort se oyó estrangulada, al igual que el ardor húmedo en sus ojos rojizos.

Potter miraba el cuerpo exangüe de Draco, rodando su visión a través de su palidez sedosa y brillante, de su desnudez haciéndolo parecer dormido. Sólo dormido y no muerto.

/Sólo duerme... Sonriendo/

Sus latidos se detuvieron.

El ardor de su odio disolviéndose al saberlo muerto en manos de quien creía su señor.

--Ahí lo tienes... - la voz ahogada de Voldemort partió el silencio retorcido del momento – Supongo que el odio sabe mejor al contemplarlo así –

Sus ojos se humedecieron con velocidad cruel, cayendo inevitable lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, rodando por sus mejillas, hasta perderse por el contorno de su mandíbula. Estranguló su varita entre su mano, haciendo una presión que le abultó las venas de su muñeca. Clavó sus ojos en los de Voldemort, contemplando su gesto ausente al recorrer el cadáver de Draco con lentitud desgarrada, como si aún no fuese consciente de su muerte.

Cuando cada parte del cuerpo de Malfoy fue cubierto por su mirada, miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

--Ya no hay intermediarios... Sólo nosotros... - siseó con su voz sibilante.

En otra ocasión, sus palabras le hubiesen cobrado sentido. Ahora eran frases adornando el descuartizado espectáculo de ver con ojos no asimilados el cuerpo de Draco, bellísimo y partiéndose en colores inanimados, luciendo tan vivo como cuando lo tomaba entre sus gemidos ronroneantes e incitándolo a moverse más violento en su interior, arrancándole de su piel la sangre, que ahora entendía porque siempre había estado rondando en él.

Esbozó una sonrisa impasible, para enfrentar la figura oscura de Voldemort con su cuerpo algo más pequeño.

--Sí... sin intermediarios- Musitó antes de desaparecer y aparecer tras la espalda de Voldemort, presionando su varita contra sus omóplatos encorvados.

Sí, por algo era y sería recordado como el mago más poderoso, aunque aquello le costara la lucidez, partiéndose irremediablemente.

Voldemort enmudeció, para luego reír con un torcido sonido, oyéndose cruel mientras posaba su visión por el cuerpo enloquecedor de Draco, recordándolo reflejado en aquellos espejos de su cuarto, inmortalizando su imagen en mutiladas porciones atisbando su alucinante locura.

Harry murmuró algo que hizo caer el cuerpo monstruoso de Voldemort en un movimiento interminable, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, con sus extremidades crispadas y retorcidas en imposibles posiciones, luciendo como una masa grotesca sobre el cementerio.

...Como una sombra enroscada y descuartizada, luciendo patética con sus ojos desorbitados clavados en el cuerpo de Malfoy, quien sonreía con sus labios aún enrojecidos.

Los músculos de Harry aún seguían tensos, fijos en la posición alerta tras lanzar el repentino ataque. Su respiración era una agitación apelmazada, haciendo vibrar sus latidos eufóricamente. Hasta que cedió la presión de sus dedos sobre su varita, cayendo ésta sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort.

Una sonrisa adornó con levedad sus labios. Ya todo estaba hecho. La venganza cumplida y la guerra acabada.

Aquel amago de sonrisa se desvaneció al caminar hasta donde Draco descansaba inerte sobre el suelo. Se arrodilló con su pulso tembloroso, agitándose entre sus espasmos. No quiso tocarlo. No quiso tocarlo y comprobar de su piel tiesa y muerta.

No lo tocó, sólo descendió hasta sus labios, apretándolos con los suyos palpitantes y húmedos, deslizándose entre esos estáticos, aterrantes y aún maravillosos.

Su deliciosa crueldad intacta.

Sonrió contra los labios inmóviles de Draco, para retirarse del cementerio con pasos trémulos. Sus emociones atoradas contra su garganta, haciéndose ilegibles e imprecisas, manteniendo el recuerdo borroso de la sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia donde había dejado caer el ramo de rosas, para recogerlos entre sus manos y llevarlos hacia las tumbas de Ron y Hermione, para anunciarles la noticia que iba tirando con brutal dulzura sus impulsos rotos.

-------

notas: Mmmm... Bueno, bueno, mátenme si quieren, pero no pude imaginar otro final... Si, es el final, aunque acepto sugerencias de cambios o renovación, pero sería algo en contra de la voluntad de mi creación. Ejem, si, yo tampoco imaginé que Draco muriera en manos de Voldemort, supongo que ahora si lo odian. Y harry, quizás fue el que más lo hice sufrir, pero en fin, los héroes saben superar sus adversidades (jo).

Bueno, para los que les interese, estoy pensando una historia, que creo será un ron/maloy, aunque quizás siga con la línea de harry/draco... ojalña la lean cuando empiece a publicarla (si, viva la propaganda)

Escaso final?.... espero sus reviews, aunque sé que están desilusionados.

Reviewssss, es su última oportunidad!!!!!

Diana lily potter: hola!, gracias por el review... y no te preocupes por tu imaginación, la mía ha demostrado ser un tanto más escasa... uf, supongo que tenía que ser así el final. Al menos draco murió, algo que alguna vez me lo exigiste (je). Besos y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaste.

Malena: hola!... bueno, este final ha sido retorcido, si es decente o no, no sé... espero que sí. Gracias por el reviews y por los que me dejaste durante la historia, besos.

Saritakinomoto: hola!, gracias por el review y tus comentarios . Bueno, espero que le intriga haya valido la pena, aunque haya acabado todo mal y desastrosamente cruel. Me alegra que te haya gustado "gemidos secretos", ojalá que el final de péndulo no te haya bajado el agrado por mis fics... besos y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

Gala snape: hola!... si, Voldemort solo trae desgracias, más por haber matado a draco. Y ves, sobrevivió (¿?) harry... ni yo lo hubiera pensado. Espero tu comentario y muchísimas gracias por todos los revieews que me mandaste. Un beso!

amy-lee-malfoy: hola!... supongo que tis amigas se asustaron con tu suspiro... Espero que no estén en el momento en que estés leyendo el final. Bueno, harry reaccionó así porque se le hace irresistible draco. Y Draco no sbaía si entregarlo o no. en este último capítulo lo iba a hacer, medio arrepentido, pero Voldemort interfirió. Espero te haya gustado. Besos y gracias por tus reviews!

Alesh: hola!... ahora siento que debí hacerte caso y dejarlos a ambos cenando y riendo juntos... Como vez, malfoy fue arrebatado de harry en manos de voldemort, pero se lo arrebató matándolo... un golpe bajo y planeado desde un comienzo, como sólo el maestro voldemort podría... el que se uqedó ido y alucinado fue harry... lo bueno ha sido desquitarse con volde y matarlo. Espero te haya gustado, aunque a mi no termine de convencerme. Besos y gracias por tus comentarios que siempre colaboraron a mi imaginación (que no lo creas, está muy escasa ahora). Espero leas mi siguiente fics !

Diane greenleaf malfoy: hola!, gracias por el review. Bueno, el final no ha sido feliz, ni tampoco draco ha dicho te amo a harry, pero supongo que esa última sonrisita que le dedicó antes de morir dice algo, no?—cada uno lo interpreta como quiere, pero yo lo tomaré como sé que tu lo harás: T.A --. Espero te haya gustado, besos y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Little my: hola!, espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, yo empiezo ahora... bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, espero que este igual. Como ya vez, voldemort ha hecho de las suyas, y creoq ue tu serás una de las más descontentas con draco muerto (así como yo)... pero lo podemos revivir en tus alucinantes dibujos (presión mental, je)... besos y muchas gracias por tus reviews y por los dibujos que haces que sabes me encantan!.

Velia: hola!... que agradable recibir tu review, los echaba de menos... bueno, supongo que ahora sí creerás en mi alma de mortífaga, pues con la muerte en manos de voldemort de draco ha sido muy perverso. Supongo que ahora tu esperanza está hecha trizas, pues ni siquiera harry tuvo la oportunidad de decidir si perdonaba o no a draco, voldemort descuartizó esa posibilidad matándolo y quitándoselo. Espero lo hayas disfrutado, aunque lo dudo... besos y muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero el último.


End file.
